Winds
by Dapper Monk
Summary: Aang's and Katara's friendship, and how along the way it became something more. Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

Winds:

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender belongs to Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino. I do not own any of this; this is purely fan fiction and is made for entertainment only.

* * *

Chapter 1:

"Aang . . ."

The voice received a huff in response.

"Aang, wake up. It is time for your first day of school." The voice was persistent.

Aang stirred, groaning when the sunlight hit his face. "Good morning, Gyatso," Aang mumbled, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Good morning, Aang," came the peaceful reply. "Your alarm did not go off, so I figured I should wake you myself." Gyatso left with a smile, leaving Aang to get dressed.

Free from his sleepy haze, Aang walked over to his dresser and put on a simple sky blue t-shirt over his undershirt, then slid on a pair of rumpled khakis that had been lying on the floor. He threw a twenty dollar bill, a pencil, his phone, and his school schedule into his pocket before grabbing his shoes and walking up the basement steps.

Aang's bedroom was in the basement of the building, along with Gyatso's room, a small bathroom, and a little living area. The first floor was occupied by Gyatso's bakery, and there was a rooftop eatery on the top.

The basement was accessed through the "Employees Only" door near the restrooms. A flight of stairs led down to the modest living area; a small table, couch, and tv filled the space. Under the stairs was the bathroom, with the two bedrooms next to each other on the adjacent wall. It wasn't much, but it was all Aang had.

Once Aang walked into the restaurant part of the building, he noticed Gyatso had already prepared a healthy breakfast of fruit and nuts for Aang, so he quickly gulped it down.

"Goodbye Gyatso!" Aang smiled to his uncle on the way out of the back door. He grabbed the old skateboard leaning against the wall.

"Wait, Aang!" Gyatso yelled, "You forgot your lunch."

"Thanks," Aang said, sliding the brown paper lump into his drawstring bag, alongside new spiral notebooks. Flashing a tired smile over his shoulder, Aang began to ride to school. He had traveled the route enough time this summer on his way to football practice to be comfortable with it.

Aang had just moved in with his uncle only two weeks before the start of school. Most of his time had been filled with unpacking and football practice at his new school. Aang had been greatly surprised when they had moved him, a mere sophomore, up to varsity. He spent the majority of practices talking to the coaches and trying to improve his skills, so Aang had rarely talked to the upperclassmen players, let alone made any friends.

Just as the sun started to appear fully in the sky, Aang had arrived at school.

"Thank you," Aang said out of politeness as a teacher walking in kept the door open for him.

Aang pulled out his schedule and looked for his locker number. A1234. _Easy enough to remember_, Aang chuckled. This school was massive to Aang; with three floors, and three wings on each floor. After finally finding his locker, he sat down in front of it and pulled out his phone. 6:50. _No wonder it's so empty in here_, Aang thought, _the buses must not get here until seven_.

Bored, Aang decided to sit in his homeroom and play games on his phone. Soon enough, people started arriving in loads. The desolate hallways were now crowded with loud teenagers. After the morning announcements, Aang grabbed a single spiral notebook in one hand and headed to his first hour class, AP world history with Mr. Zei.

Instead of eight 45 minute classes, Republic High had four 90 minute classes, with rotating A and B days. Aang found this rather confusing when he first received his schedule, but figured he'd get used to it.

Sitting down in an empty desk in the back of the room, Aang looked at all his classmates. It appeared to be your typical groups; athletes, hipsters, nerds, punks, and the awkward kids. A few people sat next to him, but paid no attention to him. It wasn't cruelty, merely obviousness on their part. Aang looked closer at his new neighbors.

There were three of them; two boys and a girl. The girl had sat next to Aang, and the two boys next to her. The girl and one of the boys had to be related; they both had caramel colored skin and bright blue eyes. The two boys looked the same age, but the sibling one looked a bit younger than the other. Despite being inside, the older one wore dark aviators over his eyes, with his sweatshirt hood pulled over his head. Aang was pretty sure both boys played football; as their faces looked familiar. He was pretty sure the boy with sunglasses was Zuko, the starting quarterback on varsity.

The siblings were arguing, most likely about something petty, and the older boy hid his phone under the desk as he texted. Aang was about to introduce himself when the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class," the teacher announced, "I am Mr. Zei, and welcome to AP world history! This year, we will be studying. . ."

Aang zoned out as Zei talked about topics way over the students' heads, content with staring out the window. As they were on the third floor, Aang had a clear view of the turf where football practiced. _Only seven hours until practice_, Aang mused, _and then you'll be back on the turf, at home._

"Mister…." Zei checked his clipboard. "Windland. Mister Windland, do you have your summer work?"

"Summer work?" Aang asked, confused.

"I trust you received your summer work when you transferred schools, indeed?" Zei asked earnestly.

Aang shook his head no.

Zei frowned. "Oh, I see. Talk to me after class and I'll have you contact guidance. For now, look off of Miss Garcia, please." Pakku motioned to the girl next to Aang.

Aang turned at looked at the girl. They briefly made eye contact; his stormy grey meeting her ocean blue. Aang blushed slightly, and glanced down at her paper.

From the brief look Aang got at her, his only thought was _wow_. This had to be the prettiest girl Aang had ever seen. True, he had gone to an all-boys school his whole life, but still. He snuck another peek at her.

Her wavy bronze hair shined in the sunlight emanating from the window behind Aang. Caramel skin flashed beautifully with her white blouse. Her breathtaking blue eyes and glowing smile made it impossible to look away. Her smooth pink lips and tight jeans could drive any guy wild.

Feeling a bit modest, Aang looked back down at her paper. He wanted to say hello, but the words lodged themselves in his throat.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hi," he whispered back, surprised.

"I'm Katara," she introduced, flashing him a small smile.

"I'm Aang." He smiled in return. He would be content with stealing glances for now.

- A -

To say practice sucked would be an understatement. It freaking _sucked_. They had to do extra push-ups and run extra sprints because a junior was smart-mouthing a coach. Then it started raining. Then some big defender had slipped in the mud and ran into Aang's legs, knocking him down. So now Aang was walking back to the locker room, exhausted, helmet weighing down his arm, soaked with sweat and rain, streaked in mud, with his leg throbbing.

As a matter of fact, the whole day had sucked, really. His chemistry teacher seemed like a jerk, he didn't sit with anyone at lunch because he didn't recognize anyone, and when everyone played basketball in gym, Aang had to talk to guidance about his summer work for AP world.

So exhausted and downcast, Aang plopped down on the beach and began unlacing his cleats. He took off the rest of his equipment, leaving his compression shirt on, and slid his pants back on. They instantly became wet as well.

_Great_.

He piled his equipment back into his locker, not really caring what went where. Tiredly, Aang grabbed his skateboard out of his backpack before slinging it on. He trudged down and out of the hallway, passing a few soccer girls. He held open the door for one of them before riding out into the pouring rain.

- A -

"Oh god, you smell awful," Katara complained.

"If you don't like it, get out of my truck and walk home," Sokka snapped at his sister. He ran his hand over the top of his mohawk, which only came a centimeter or two off his scalp.

"Someone's crabby today," Katara pointed out. She adjusted her backpack in between her legs and tried to buckle up.

"Jet was complaining to Kuruk about something, probably his playing time, and Coach made us all do extra sprints and push-ups," Sokka seethed. "Don't go to his defense," he snapped as Katara opened her mouth.

Katara decided to let go of the matter and pulled the seat belt, hoping for more success. "Sokka, your pickup's a piece of crap," she noted.

"Yeah," came the grumpy reply. The seatbelt finally pulled out and Katara clicked it in place. She pressed a button to turn the radio on. It was awkwardly quiet. Taking a closer look at her brother, he really did look like a mess. He still had on his compression shirt from football practice, he was covered in mud, and the top of his hair was soaked and tangled. Slight bags rested under his eyes. He slowly lifted his hand up the key and turned on the ignition fully.

Katara rested her head against the cool glass and stared out the window. Barely visible in the rain, there was a kid skateboarding on the sidewalk. He looked exhausted, unhappy, and vaguely familiar.

"Sokka, who's that?" Katara asked.

Sokka slowed down the truck and peered out the window. "Windland. He's the only underclassman on varsity."

"He plays on varsity?" Katara asked, surprised. The kid was a bit on the scrawny side, and probably around Katara's height.

"Yes," came the annoyed reply. "The coaches call him 'Speed Demon' or something like that."

"What's his first name?"

"I don't know Katara. He doesn't talk at all during practice." Sokka rolled his eyes.

"I think that's Aang," she stated.

"Who?"

"Aang," Katara repeated, "He's new. We sat next to him in AP world today. Wow, it's raining pretty bad out now."

"Yeah," came the sarcastic reply.

Katara rolled down the window. "Hey Aang!" she called. The kid looked up, searching for the source of his name.

"Katara, what are you doing?!" Sokka hissed.

"Asking him if he wants a ride."

"Do I get a say in this? It's my car, and I'm driving after all," Sokka retorted.

"No. . . Come on Sokka, it's pouring out, and he needs a ride home," Katara dismissed her brother and rolled down the window. "Aang! Do you need a ride home?"

Aang rolled over, looking surprised. "What?" he shouted over the rain.

"Do you need a ride home?" Katara repeated.

Aang seemed to contemplate it for a moment. "I'm fine, but thank you," he answered half-heartedly.

"Get in the truck," Sokka grumbled, "It's raining out, and walking home is going to be miserable. Just let us take you home."

"Alright," Aang relented, "Thank you." As Aang bent down to pick up his skateboard, Sokka shot his sister a "_you're welcome_" glare.

Katara scooted over to the middle seat of the truck, and let Aang take shotgun.

"This is Sokka, my brother," Katara introduced. Sokka flicked one hand up in a lazy wave, not taking his eyes off of the road.

"Yeah, I've seen you around a few times at football," Aang said politely. The tanned skin, bright blue eyes, and pitchy voice were hard to forget.

The car was quiet for a few seconds. "So, you're new here right?" Katara asked Aang, making idle banter.

"Yeah," Aang replied, "I used to live in Manhattan."

"Oh, cool." Katara smiled, "What was it like there?"

"Strange," Aang joked, "Uh, it was okay, loud, busy, the typical city I guess."

"Why'd you move here?" Katara wondered.

"Hey Aang, where do you live?" Sokka interjected.

"Just drop me off at the South Wind Bakery," Aang explained, "At the corner of Main and Temple Street."

Sokka nodded. "Temple Street?" Katara asked. "We live near there. If you go down Temple Street, there's the Tribe Lakes neighborhood. We live in there."

Aang grinned. "Oh, sweet. Maybe I'll see you around sometime."

"Yeah," Katara agreed.

"So, you play soccer?" Aang asked, motioning to Katara's practice penny.

"Yeah," Katara said. "I'm a defensive midfielder. You play football right, on varsity?"

"Cool. " Aang smiled modestly. "And yeah, I'm a halfback."

"Aang, we're here," Sokka announced.

"Thank you." Aang waved goodbye and ran through the rain to the bakery door.

"Bye!" Katara yelled after him. She saw him wave once more through the glass before disappearing from her sight. Katara couldn't help it as the corners of her mouth twitched up.

- A -

Aang couldn't stop smiling. He wasn't entirely sure why, but it was from Katara, in some way. He was touched she had given him a ride home; the fact she had noticed him just made him feel good inside.

So when Gyatso asked the soaking-wet Aang how his day had been, Aang's only reply had been a "Great!" and an accompanying smile.

Aang then walked away and unlocked the door leading down to the basement. He flung his backpack on the couch, blasted on the radio, and flopped down on his bed, a big goofy smile on his face. He couldn't stop thinking about Katara, the girl who had brightened his day.

* * *

So, here goes.

- Dapper

A quick explanation, because I did want to explain myself here:

Katara and Sokka's surname is "Garcia" - a translation of Garcia is "bear". Kuruk (the Northern Water Tribe Avatar) also means bear. The tribes' polar bear dogs fit in as well.

Also, Aang's shoes are a pair of grey Vans. I didn't know how to describe them without saying the brand, so I left it out and put it here.


	2. Chapter 2

Winds:

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender belongs to Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino. I do not own any of this; this is purely fan fiction and is made for entertainment only.

* * *

Chapter 2:

The second day of school started out much like the first.

Secretly, Aang had been hoping to see Sokka's truck driving to school, but no such luck. He had even "forgotten" his skateboard at home, hoping it would change his timing for the better. So here he was, sitting outside of the school, hoping his new friends would drive up at any minute. Sadly, he was disappointed.

Suddenly, a mechanical roar filled Aang's ears, driving out all thoughts. Aang whipped his head around to see two people riding a bike into school. It appeared to be a regular bicycle, with a small motor attached. Wires threaded through the entire thing, most likely contolling the motor. The two riders seemed panicked; the front one frantically pulled on what was seemed to be the break. The second rider, a girl, clutched the first for dear life.

The bike did not slow down, and quickly overran the curb, throwing its riders into a bush. Half concerned, half amused, Aang ran over to investigate the crash.

"Are you guys okay?" Aang asked with concern, offering a hand to one of the riders. A small, pale hand took it and pulled herself up. Standing in front of Aang was a girl, most likely Aang's age, with shoulder length hair with some put up in a bun. Dark bangs hid her light green eyes from sight. Her clothes were disheveled, but that only added to her skater-chick appearance. Which surprised Aang further, as the first rider rose up from the bush.

He looked more disheveled than the girl. His hair stood up in every direction and his riding goggles were skewed on his forehead. Small grease stains and leaves covered his rather formal attire. An expensive sweater over a crisp dress shirt, khakis, and leather shoes contrasted the whole messy situation.

"Dammit Teo. Yeah, we're good," the girl moaned, stretching out her back. "I'm Toph, and this idiot is Teo." She gave him an affection, yet hard, punch.

Teo sighed, rubbing his arm. "I thought that would fix the breaks," he mumbled over the remains of the bike. "Oh well," he smiled to Aang, "Thank you for your help."

"No problem," Aang shrugged. He looked at the bike remains. "Did you build that?"

"Yeah," Teo grinned. "Well, the bike no, and the motor no, but I wired them together. It's like a motor bike, but I don't need a license."

"Seems like a good idea," Aang nodded.

"Hey ladies," Toph interrupted, "Are we going to clean this up, or were you planning on picnic-ing out here all day?"

Teo and Aang chuckled slightly. All three of them picked up a section of the bike and lifted it up. They began walking around the side of the school, Aang mostly following. Once they arrived at the dumpster, the bike remains were hoisted and thrown away.

"So, we aren't going to get in trouble for doing this?" Aang asked cautiously.

"For dumping the bike? Nah," Teo assured him. "This is around the seventh time we've had to throw away one of my inventions at school."

"Teo's inventions aren't always the most reliable," Toph teased, "Or the safest."

"Hey, I only have a fifteen percent failure rate!" Teo tried to defend himself.

"More like fif_ty_," Toph retorted. Teo snorted in response.

Aang held open the school doors and let the other two walk in first.

"So, you new here?" Toph asked him.

"Yeah, I moved here two weeks ago," Aang answered.

"I'm sorry," Teo sympathized. Aang looked at her quizzically; most peoples' responses are positive.

"I've moved before, and it sucks," Teo elaborated. "You lose everything you once had." Aang nodded in understanding, not asking him to elaborate further.

His eyes flicked back and forth between the two friends. "So, are you guys…you know…dating?"

Both Toph and Teo looked shocked and quickly denied it.

"Business partners." Toph answered as if it had been rehearsed. "This idiot here is building me a motor-powered bike." She glared at Aang before decidedly punching him in the arm.

"Ah, I'm sorry," Aang apologized. Toph's punch actually hurt a bit. Luckily, the homeroom bell rang, sparing Aang future pain.

Aang waved goodbye to his new friends, as they walked into the classroom next to his.

- A -

"Aang!" someone called.

Aang whipped his head around, recognizing the voice. "Hey Katara," Aang smiled. "Where are you going?" He stood still until Katara caught up to him in the hallway.

"Room C308; Spanish," Katara answered "You?"

Aang broke out into a grin "Same." This made Aang happy for a number of reasons. One, he now knew someone in his class. Two, it was third hour, so Aang would know someone in his lunch. He had really been dreading sitting alone again. But most importantly, that person was _Katara_.

As they arrived at the correct room, Aang stepped aside and motioned for Katara to walk in first.

"Aren't you the gentleman," Katara teased.

Aang couldn't help but blush some, but tried to cover it. "You never know, the door could've been a trap and I needed a guinea pig to make sure it was safe," he teased in response. The pair sat down at a two-person table in the back of the carpeted room.

"So I'm just a guinea pig now? I see how it is." Katara stuck her tongue out at Aang.

Aang stuck his tongue out back, before directing his attention to the teacher. He glanced back for one last glimpse of Katara, only to be pleasantly amused to finding her doing the same to him.

As class continued, Aang began to feel rather snugly. The carpet on the floor and the non-oppressive yellow walls made the room seem small. Coupled with the warm temperature, Aang felt himself drift off into a gentle daze.

A sharp nudge to the side woke him up. He peered out one eye at Katara. "What?" he grumbled, slightly amused.

Katara gestured to the teacher with her head. Aang sat up in his chair and rubbed his eyes, now at attention.

"So for the first half of the semester, you and one partner will be working on a project together," the teacher, Mr. Pakku droned. "Please pick someone you can work with, and that will do their part of the work."

Aang hesitantly made eye-contact with Katara. He wanted to be her partner, but maybe she knew someone else in the class, or -

"Want to work together?" Katara asked, interrupting Aang's thoughts.

He grinned. "Sure," Aang agreed. Katara wrote their names on a paper and Aang got up and handed it to Pakku. He sat back down as Pakku began to drone in Spanish, leaving the students for dead.

When the lunch bell finally rang, Aang couldn't help but sigh in relief. All the Spanish made his head hurt. Honestly, the thought of having lunch with Katara was the only thing that helped him survive the class.

Aang groaned to Katara as soon as they were out of the door. "My head hurts," he complained half-heartily.

"Oh, what a baby," Katara teased.

"Hey now, I act at least five; six if I'm on my best behavior," he corrected.

Katara laughed. "Four, maybe," she negotiated.

"Fi-ine," Aang whined.

"Oh quit whining." Katara gave him a playful slap on the shoulder. They continued the banter down two flights of stairs to Katara's locker. Aang happily noted that his locker was in the hallway running perpendicular to her locker's. After Katara grabbed her lunch, they headed to the cafeteria.

Aang stood by passively as Katara searched the rather large eatery for familiar faces. Recognizing some, Katara grabbed Aang's hand and pulled him over. Aang tried not to blush as much as possible.

"Hey guys," Katara greeted her friends. Aang raised his hand up in a meek greeting as he searched for faces among them. Aang recognized Sokka, who was sitting next to the guy in sunglasses. _That must be Zuko_, he reasoned. Aang also recognized Toph and Teo, although they were not as disheveled as this morning. However, he did not recognize the other two girls at the table.

They sat on a side together, whispering back and forth. The one on the right had shoulder-length auburn hair, which was a stark contrast from the left girl. Her hair was bleach blonde to the point it looked white, and it came down only a few inches above her waist.

"The one on the right is Suki, and the one on the left is Yue," Katara introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Aang smiled. Both girls said hello.

Aang looked around the rest of the table as he and Katara sat down. Toph flicked her head in acknowledgement of Aang, then Teo smiled as well. Sokka was deep in conversation with the guy in sunglasses, making hand motions that suggested they were talking about football.

"Who's next to Sokka?" Aang whispered to Katara.

"That's Zuko," Katara explained, "Don't you know him? He's the starting quarterback for varsity."

Aang felt rather stupid. "I know him, yeah, but I've never talked to him off of the field. I don't really talk much during practice." He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a bit shy. He glanced at Zuko again. It appeared that the upper part of his left cheek was sunburnt. Maybe that's why he wore the sunglasses.

Katara nodded in acceptance. "The sunglasses probably make it harder to recognize him as well," she reasoned.

"Why does he wear them?" Aang asked.

"Ask him yourself," Katara teased.

"But Katara . . ." Aang whined, smiling all the same. Aang stood back up to go buy his lunch. Only a few minutes in, and this lunch had already been a hundred times better than his first.

- A -

"So Katara . . ." Suki chimed. "Who was that at lunch?"

"Yeah, what was his name?" Yue added.

"Aangie-poo," Toph teased.

"Quit it guys!" Katara groaned as her friends continued teasing her. The four continued walking back towards the school, albeit slowly, as they were exhausted from a rather difficult soccer practice.

"Come on Katara, you already have half the guys in the school chasing you around," Suki pointed out.

"Do you really need another boy-toy?" Toph grinned, watching Katara's face turn red. It was true, boys flocked to Katara constantly. And she was too nice to shoo them away, so the majority of the time, so she seemed like a flirt.

"Stop it." Katara's face was bright red now. It was true, Aang was sort of attractive. He had dark fuzz covering the top of his head and stunning grey eyes that Katara couldn't say no to. Football had given him a decent bit of muscle, which Katara had felt when she playfully slapped his shoulder in the hall earlier. However, Aang was more wiry than built, and barely taller than Katara.

"She didn't deny the boy-toy part," Toph pointed out.

"I don't have 'boy-toys' Toph," Katara stated firmly. "I just don't know if I want another relationship right now."

"Haru?" Suki asked in understanding. Katara nodded.

It was true. Katara and Haru's relationship had fallen apart over the summer. They agreed to be friends after the matter, but Katara was done dealing with relationships for awhile. She had enough on her plate, between soccer, school, and home.

Katara didn't know what her feelings were for Aang. But there was something special about him; she knew it. They had only known each other for a day, but she felt as if she had known him for her whole life. She wouldn't let any stupid "feelings" mess up that friendship.

* * *

This one was also edited very little; mostly spelling errors and some things. The next two are different however. Enjoy

- Dapper


	3. Chapter 3

Winds:

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender belongs to Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino. I do not own any of this; this is purely fan fiction and is made for entertainment only.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Oh, shit."

Aang whipped his head around the room. 7:10.

The school bell rung at 7:30; if you weren't in homeroom by then, you were late. If an athlete was late to school; then they couldn't practice that day. And in order to play in a game, that athlete must've gone to the most recent practice. And guess what sophomore would have hell to pay if he couldn't start the first game of the season?

In layman's terms, Aang was screwed if he was late to school. So Aang quickly threw on some pants and a shirt, and ran up to the bakery. He stuffed a bagel in his mouth, and ate it as he packed up his books into his backpack. He threw it over his shoulder and ran outside. He didn't bother taking his skateboard; as he could run faster to school.

So Aang began sprinting up Main Street, holding the straps of his backpack taut over his shoulders. He couldn't be late to school.

- A -

"We're going to be late to school, Sokka!" Katara yelled.

"I'm trying Katara!" Sokka yelled back. He jerked on the wheel to turn onto Main Street. Katara's body slammed into the door.

"Ow! Sokka, be careful," she yiped.

"Trying. . ." Sokka gritted his teeth. They sped down the street, dodging cars like crazy.

"Wait!" Katara exclaimed, "That's Aang! Sokka, pull over." Sokka shot her a look, but pulled over all the same.

"Aang!" she yelled. "Hop in!" Aang looked surprised, but quickly ran over to the car.

"You guys. . . are running. . . late too?" Aang panted. Sokka hit the gas, and the car sped off.

"We almost always run late to school," Katara explained. There was a loud click as Aang forced the seatbelt to lock.

"That explains why I never see you in the mornings," Aang reasoned.

"Yep," Katara agreed. "It's 'cause _someone_ won't wake up." She glared at Sokka.

"You don't like it, then ride the bus," Sokka shot back. Katara crossed her arms and snorted. Thankfully, they had just arrived in the school parking lot.

Sokka quickly turned off the ignition and the three ran into the school.

"Walk!" Some teacher yelled after them. Katara and Sokka ran into their homeroom, which was two down from Aang's. The bell rang just as Aang stepped foot into his homeroom.

Finally, Aang breathed a sigh of relief and sat down. Aang propped his head up on a fist and watched the announcements, mildly interested. Soon enough, homeroom ended, and Aang grabbed his notebook and walked to Katara's homeroom. After closer examination, Aang had discovered that Katara was in all of his classes; except for A4 and B2. So the two had begun a habit of walking to class together. Not that Aang minded in the least.

"Hey," he greeted Katara.

"Hey." She smiled at him, at the two began to walk to English, Sokka and Zuko trailing behind them.

- A -

"Aang."

Aang turned around, sending droplets of sweat off his brow. It had been a particularly hot and difficult practice.

"Yeah, Zuko?"

Zuko squirted water in his mouth. He let out a small gasp for air before speaking. "I want to talk to you about the game tomorrow."

"Okay," Aang agreed. "Where's Sokka?" Aang walked forward hesitantly, searching for his friend.

"Sokka said to go ahead, he had to ask Coach Piandao a question," Zuko explained. Both boys placed their shoulder pads over their helmets and carried the gear by the facemask. One last squirt of water, and the two began to walk towards the locker room.

"So what's up?" Aang looked at Zuko, mildly nervous. Maybe he hadn't been performing well, or they were going to yell at him for almost being late to school. Oh no, what if he -

Zuko's voice cut into Aang's minor panic attack. "No need to be nervous, okay? The coaches just asked me to prepare you."

Aang's shoulders relaxed and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"So first off is the larger crowd," Zuko started, "They are loud, disruptive, and rather unruly."

Aang nodded, now anxious.

"Good. Second is the other team," Zuko continued. "This is not JV anymore; they hit hard, run fast, and want blood. They will try to hurt you."

Aang paled. "Is there a happy part to this?" he asked meekly.

Zuko looked at Aang and frowned. "I'm no good at pep talks. I have no clue why Jeong Jeong told me to say this," he mumbled. Zuko began to look miserable, thinking he had failed.

Aang, sensing Zuko was nervous for tomorrow too, offered some words of encouragement. "Hey, look, you're doing fine," Aang said shooting Zuko a smile.

"Thanks," Zuko nodded. He did not return the smile, but seemed to calm down slightly. Even in his tired state, Zuko seemed stiff and strung tight.

Aang felt slightly sorry for Zuko. Whatever had made him so rigid, and quiet, had a large impact on his demeanor. This was the first real conversation Aang had with Zuko; and Aang got the feeling Zuko berated himself when he didn't succeed.

Aang looked at Zuko's face. Interestingly enough, he had sunglasses on again. Aang couldn't help but wonder why he wore sunglasses constantly, except when his helmet was on. There was always the slightest amount of pink on the upper part of Zuko's left cheek

"Zuko?" Aang winced as it slipped out.

Zuko looked up expectantly.

"Nevermind, I forgot." Aang withdrew, not wanting to overstep a boundary. Zuko just shrugged and watched his feet walk. Aang looked around, enjoying the breeze drying the sweat on his face.

The two were quiet the rest of the walk, content in the silence.

- A -

"Oof!"

Katara grunted as she ran into something hard, after just rounding the corner. She looked up, and saw she had just ran into a football player.

He was a good foot or so taller than Katara, lanky, with messy brown hair. His eyebrows were oddly shaped upwards.

"Hey." His voice was like honey.

Katara had to look up at his face, as she I'm sorry," Katara apologized. She realized that the stranger only wore a pair of white football pants and white socks, which provided a deep contrast to his heavily tanned skin.

"It's fine," he chuckled, staring at her with soft brown eyes. "Jet Milad."

"Katara," she introduced herself, following his lead. She stared at his toned chest, which was eye level with her.

"Well, Katara, I am glad you ran into me." Jet's voice went down an octave.

Katara blushed, embarrassed by this handsome stranger.

"I'd ask for your number," he stated, "But I don't have a pen." He frowned, looking like a sad puppy.

Jet gave it some thought "Tell you what," he started, "If you give me a minute, I'll run and get a pen."

"Okay," Katara smiled faintly. Jet jogged off and returned a minute later with a pen.

"Okay, now write your number on my hand." Jet held out the palm of his hand and offered up the pen.

Katara took the pen and carefully wrote her phone number on his hand.

"Thank you," Jet smiled at Katara. "You have pretty handwriting." Katara's handwriting was basic but very neat.

She blushed and nodded. "Thanks."

The two began walking towards the locker room hallway. "Hey Katara," Jet asked, looking at her, "Do you need a ride home?"

"No, my brother drives me home. Thank you though," Katara answered.

"Yep." With a cocky smile and a hand raised in goodbye, Jet was gone into the locker room.

"Katara?" Aang had come out from the locker room. He was all sweaty, but dressed in his usual khakis and tee.

Katara smiled at her friend. "Hey Aang."

"How was practice?" he asked. Katara stood, still facing the locker room where Jet disappeared.

"Very . . . _hot_."

* * *

Okay, so this is one is a bit different at the end. I cut out the previous scene, as it was sloppy filler that I regret even putting in this. This chapter was pretty short, so I apologize, but it set up future character and plot developments. However, the next one is twice as long, so it all evens out. Enjoy

- Dapper


	4. Chapter 4

Winds:

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender belongs to Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino. I do not own any of this; this is purely fan fiction and is made for entertainment only.

* * *

Chapter 4:

"Attention students."

Aang looked up at the loudspeaker.

"Due to harsh weather conditions, all after school sports have been cancelled."

Aang groaned, as did several other students in the room.

"Please go home on the bus." Then it was silent.

So, the first football game of the season had been cancelled. Aang was disappointed, but at the same time, content. He able been incredibly nervous all day, and this provided a welcome relief. However, the concept of a "opening game" still hung in the back of Aang's head.

With a content sigh, he set his head down on the desk, in no rush to have class finish.

Class ends soon enough, leaving Aang to walk with Katara to her locker, and then to his. They then headed to Sokka's locker, which was the floor below theirs. Due to Sokka being a junior, his locker was in a different wing of the school then the sophomores.

The two made idle chit-chat, Sokka and Zuko walking behind them.

"So you disappointed Aang?" Sokka asked, referencing the cancelled game.

"Eh, kind of, I guess," Aang shrugged his shoulders. "Wasn't looking forward to the crowd."

"Understandable," Sokka nodded, "But there's nothing like hearing the roar of the crowd, having all eyes on you."

"But your just an attention who … hog." Katara corrected.

"Hey!" Sokka squeaked with indignation. Aang and Katara chuckled. Aang looked at Zuko, who wasn't smiling, but his face was relaxed.

Aang wasn't quite sure what to think of Zuko. He walked around like he had a metal rod instead of a spine, but kept his shoulders slouched and his head down. He always had a hood over his head, and aviators that covered his eyes. Messy bangs came over his eyes, so only the lower half of his face was visible.

Zuko never smiled, and Aang smiled all the time. Fun wasn't in Zuko's vocabulary, and Aang couldn't understand why. Aang was always goofing off, smiling, having fun. But there was a certain sadness about Zuko, some sort of companionship factor, that made Aang empathetic for him.

" 'cuse me for a minute," Sokka said, sliding over to a group of girls. Zuko waved goodbye, his face stoic, and briskly walked out into the pouring rain.

Aang and Katara stood, watching as Sokka conversed with Yue. The rest of the girls seemed to fawn over him, much to Sokka's delight. All but Suki, actually. The two sophomores watched bemusedly as Suki and Sokka began arguing over something, to the point where Yue stepped in between the two.

"What does Suki have against Sokka?" Aang asked.

"Sokka is very . . . sexist," Katara struggled to explain. "They don't always agree. Rarely do they get along. But I think it might be a bit more than that."

"What do you mean?" Aang was confused.

"I . . I'm not sure, but I think Suki might have a soft-spot for Sokka, but he being his typical idiot self, has no clue," Katara explained.

Aang nodded

With a goodbye hug to Yue and a evil glance at Suki, Sokka walked back to his sister and friend.

"Are you done?" Katara teased her brother.

"Yes," he shot back. With a grimace, Sokka pushed open the door and three ran out in the rain.

Thunder rumbled and rain poured down. Everyone in the parking lot were soaking wet before they could even reach their car.

All three kids' shoes squeaked as the boarded into Sokka's truck. Backpacks were stuffed under the dashboard, with feet placed on top. The truck provided a welcome relief from the thunder, but the noise from the rain was amplified. The windshield wipers moved feverishly, trying to clear the rain.

Sokka dropped Aang off first, as Aang had to work at the bakery. "Bye," Aang said to his friends, giving Katara a one-armed good-bye hug.

"Bye Aang," Katara said.

"See ya, buddy," Sokka waved.

Aang shut the door, and quickly jogged into the bakery store.

- A -

As Aang walked into the bakery, a huge bolt of lightning lit up the sky. The bakery had two glass walls, both that faced the street, so the weather was clearly visible. The other two walls had a terra-cotta-like finish, and the sleek wooden tables furniture and comfy canvas couches matched nicely. Light blue, orange, and yellow accents gave the place a welcoming feel. The glass panes facing the street made the room seem very open.

"Hello, Gyatso," Aang greeted his uncle.

"Hello Aang," Gyatso smiled, wrinkling his face. "How was your day?"

"Good," Aang replied, "The game was cancelled because of rain."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Gyatso said earnestly. "I believe we are almost out of flour. If you would be willing to run to the store and buy a bag or two, that should be enough help for you to have the night off.

Aang smiled grateful. "Of course. Thank you Gyatso."

He unlocked the "Employees Only" door that led to the basement. He dropped his backpack and threw on a yellow and orange rain jacket. The grocery store was just down the road and across main street, so it wouldn't be too far of a trip. Thankfully, the lightning had let up, but it was still pouring. Aang flipped up his hood, and walked out into the rain.

- A -

Aang walked briskly to the grocery store, taking off his hood once he was inside. He wiped the soles of his shoes on the mat and stuck his hands in his pockets. Aang had only been to the store once before, so he just planned on wandering around until he found flour.

Truth was, Aang didn't know what he would do after he got the flour to Gyatso. He hadn't made any plans with his friends, and he had no real source of entertainment in the basement of the bakery. Playing outside would be no good, as it was storming outside. He had already explored the majority of the town on nicer, sunnier days this weekend. Honestly, since he had moved, Aang felt like he was missing something Katara and the rest of his friends had filled the gap left by his previous friends, but there was still a bit of emptiness in his heart he couldn't describe. So Aang just decided to leave his thoughts be and wander around the store.

As he turned into the cereal isle, he saw a familiar body.

"Katara?" Aang asked. Sure enough, the figure clad in dark jeans and a light blue sweater turned around to reveal his friend.

"Aang!" Katara smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Buying a bag of flour for the bakery," Aang explained. "But I'm kind of wandering around, 'cause I have no clue where it is."

Katara chuckled a bit and shot him a look, pointing upwards. Sure enough, Aang looked up to see that each isle had a sign listing the products in the isle.

"Heh..." Aang rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Thanks."

"Yep," Katara smiled. "I can show you where it is though," Katara offered.

"That'd be great," Aang replied, wanting to get more time with her. He glanced at her basket, which was almost full with food. "Here, I can take your basket,' he offered out a hand.

"It's okay, Aang, I got it," Katara replied half-heartily. Truthfully, it was getting kind of heavy.

"Please," Aang gave her puppy-dog eyes. "It's the least I can do, since I'm interrupting your shopping."

"Alright," Katara relented and handed him the basket. "Thanks."

"Anytime," Aang said earnestly. "How about I help you finish your shopping, then you show me where the flour bags are?"

"Okay," Katara agreed. Aang nodded, and began to follow her.

Once Katara's basket had been stuffed as much as possible, they headed for the baking goods isle.

"Here it is," Katara motioned to the bags of flour. She took the basket back from Aang.

"Thanks." Aang reached down and threw a twenty pound bag over his shoulder with a grunt.

"Let's go," Aang's voice was a bit strained with the effort of finding how to balance the bag.

As they walked to the register, Aang asked, "Is Sokka or someone else here?"

"No," Katara answered, her voice had become softer. Aang looked at her with concern, noticing the change in pitch. She looked down at the ground, sadness in her eyes.

Aang felt a pang in his heart. "So are you walking home?"

"Yeah, it's only a ten minute walk." Katara nodded. Aang instantly began to think how he could help her.

"Well if you let me drop this bag off at the bakery, I can help you carry this stuff back to your house," Aang offered.

"Really?" Katara looked at him, surprised.

"Yeah," Aang replied earnestly.

"Oh..okay," Katara smiled at him,"Thank you." They checked out Katara's food, before getting the bag of flour scanned.

"If you hand me a bag," Aang proposed, "I can carry it in my other hand." He motioned to the arm not holding the flour bag.

"Nah, its okay Aang," Katara declined."I can carry this stuff to the bakery."

"Okay," Aang relented. "Ready?"

"Yep," Katara answered, and the two ran out into the rain.

- A -

"Gyatso!" Aang yelled as they walked through the back door of the bakery. Aang looked around the brick kitchen. "Gyatso, I have the flour." He set the bag down on a countertop.

"Aang!" Gyatso greeted. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Aang said. "Katara his is my uncle, Gyatso. Gyatso, this is my friend Katara. I'm going to help her carry her groceries back to her house, then come back. Is that okay?"

"Sure Aang," Gyatso agreed. "Just call me if your plans change." He gave Aang and all-knowing look.

"Thanks," Aang grinned. As they left, Aang look half of Katara's groceries.

"Follow me, I know a shortcut," Katara stated, dragging Aang off into the woods behind the bakery parking lot.

"Why are we going through the woods?" Aang asked, as he hopped over a fallen tree.

"It's faster than walking along the streets," Katara explained, "Sokka and I would play in these woods all the time when we were little. There's a path straight to our backyard."

"Cool," Aang complemented, looking around the woods. Trees towered over them, green leaves blowing in the wind. The trees caught most of the water, but the ground was quite muddy.

"Katara did you hear that?" Aang asked suddenly.

"Hear what?" Katara looked at Aang.

"Hear a little yap, or something," Aang explained. He had stopped walking and looked around.

Suddenly, a little brown blob raced from one tree to behind another.

"Katara, I think that's a dog!" Aang exclaimed. He set the groceries on a tree stump, and sprinted after the dog.

"Aang!" Katara yelled after her childish friend. She rolled her eyes but had a faint smile.

Meanwhile, Aang was chasing after the brown blob. "Hey! Come back!" he yelled. He eventually gave up running once it hid inside a log, and tried a different approach; food.

"Hey Katara, toss me an apple!" Aang shouted.

There was an "Okay.", followed by an apple whizzing by his head. Thankfully, he caught it before it hit the ground.

"Here buddy," Aang coaxed. He took a bite of the apple, spit it out, and offered it to the dog. It hesitantly crawled out of the log, and took the apple piece.

Aang returned to Katara a minute later, holding a quivering ball of brown fuzz. "Katara, look." Aang's voice was soft.

"Aww," Katara crooned. "Aang, he's just a puppy."

Aang looked down at his arm, admiring the little ball of fur. "Let's get you home and washed up, you little mud ball."

He picked up the groceries with one arm, and the puppy snuggled into his other.

"Ready?" Katara asked, smiling at the scene.

"Come on buddy, we're going to help you out," Aang confirmed. They set off again.

- A -

Katara and Sokka's house was a modest split level home. It was on a hill, so the front was only one story high, but the back was two. The backyard was quite big, and it extended into the woods. The house itself was a shade of white, with blue accents.

Katara unlocked the front door, and they walked inside.

They both left their muddy shoes by the door and wet jackets hanging on the banister. There was a half flight of steps leading up, and another half leading down. "Up or down?" Aang asked Katara, not sure where to go.

"Up." She led him upstairs. In front of Aang was the kitchen, and to his right was a living room. The hallway to Aang's left had many doors along it; most likely bedrooms. The floor was made of a dark wood, which matched the furniture, and the walls were painted different shades of brown. Most of the wood accents were white. The blue canvas couch provided a contrast from the walls and floor.

"Nice house," Aang complemented.

"Thanks," Katara said. They set the groceries down on the kitchen countertop. "Let's get you cleaned up," Katara petted the puppy.

"This way," Katara said, leading Aang down the hallway. She opened the second door on the left, revealing a bathroom. Katara started the water for the tub, using her finger to see if it was warm.

"Okay, buddy, here goes," Aang said, placing the dog in the inch of water. He stuck his socks in his pocket and rolled up his khakis mid-calf, and stepped in the tub.

Katara gathered water in her hands and cleaned off the dog with it, while Aang kept him calm. Not that is was very effective, as both kids' shirts became very wet, and their recently-dried pants became soaking again. "Easy boy," Aang calmed, as the puppy easily leaped out of the tub. "It's like he flies." Aang chuckled.

"Aww Aang, look," Katara pointed at the now-clean dog. The puppy was all white, save for a patch of brown on his head.

"It kind of looks like an arrow," Aang remarked wistfully.

Katara looked at the pup. "Yeah, it does." The dog tried shaking itself dry, to no avail. Aang sat down next to Katara on the edge of the tub.

"What are you going to name him?" Katara asked looking at Aang. He became solemn, and stared at his hands.

She set a gentle hand on Aang's back. "Aang?" Katara asked hesitantly, afraid something was wrong.

"Do you believe in reincarnation, Katara?" Aang spoke with a start.

"I . . . I haven't given it much thought," she confessed. "Do you?"

"Yes," Aang said, with the tone of one deep in thought. Katara searched his face, which was contorted in a mixture of thought and anguish.

"Aang?" She placed her other hand on his.

"I moved here from New York. I left behind a few friends but I also left behind my best friend," Aang explained. "He was a Great Pyrenees; all white but had a light brown arrow on his head, _exactly _like this one right here. His name was Appa. He passed away a week or two before I moved here, roughly when this one was born."

Both Aang and Katara looked at the puppy, which was sitting on the floor, watching them intently. Aang gave him a faint smile, which the dog seemed to return.

"Hello Appa," Aang smiled at the dog. He responded with a yip.

Katara rubbed Aang's back. "Come on, let's get some dry clothes on."

Aang picked up Appa, and Katara led them back to the door, and down the stairs to the basement. The stairs led to an open room, with a small bar against the left wall and and air hockey table. The whole place was covered in beige carpet that felt good on Aang's bare toes. There was a closed closet under the stair, and a hallway leading off the the right.

Katara led Aang down the hallway, and into the only door on the right. Inside was a TV over top of a stand with cabinets. Two broken-in couches rested along the walls perpendicular to each other. The one couch across from the TV had a good few feet of space behind it. Crammed in the corner of the two couches was a huge sub-woofer taller than the couches and behind that, a bookcase full of DVDs and video games. The room was small enough it was comfy, but several people could fit in the room.

"Set Appa down here," Katara directed. "I'm going to get some of Sokka's old clothes for you." She headed into the room across the hallway and emerged with a stack of clothes. "These should fit. You can get changed here or in the bathroom next to Sokka's room."

"Thanks Katara." Aang took the clothes.

"I'll be back, I'm going to go change real quick," Katara said. Aang could hear her footsteps as she headed up the stairs.

Aang threw the clothes on the nearby couch and stripped off his pants. He grabbed the pair of Sokka's old football sweatpants and threw them on, followed by the socks he had previously put in his pocket. He stripped off his wet shirt, only to find Appa curled up in a ball on top of the dry one Katara had gotten for him.

Aang chuckled, "Well I guess it's yours for now buddy." He took his wet clothes and folded them, and set them neatly the corner. Aang then sat on the floor in front of the couch, and leaned against it, so the sleeping Appa was in line with his head. He grabbed the television remote off the couch arm and turned on a random channel.

At that moment, Katara walked back in the room, with some popcorn.

"Ooh, popcorn," Aang said excitedly. Then he looked at Katara.

She had changed into an old long-sleeve soccer tournament shirt, and plaid pajama shorts that were short enough to make Aang thank the spirits that he was no longer wearing wet pants.

Sure, Aang had a bit of a crush on Katara, but he was her friend too. There was the physical attraction, sure, but that wasn't what Aang was really interested in. There was something about this girl, that was different than the others. Aang genuinely cared about her; he wasn't entirely sure why the feeling was so strong, but he knew he would do anything to help her.

"Uh, Aang?"

"What?" Aang snapped out of his little daydream.

"I asked if you wanted popcorn," Katara repeated.

Aang blushed. "Oh, yeah, please."

"You aren't wearing a shirt," Katara noticed.

"Sorry about that," Aang grinned sheepishly. He motioned to Appa, who had now flopped on his back in his sleep. "My friend took the one you gave me."

Katara laughed. "I see that. Well, if you get cold, let me know."

"Thanks," Aang said. Katara sat down on Aang's right, leaning against the couch as well. They watched TV for sometime, content in just the company of each other.

Aang broke the silence a little while later. "Katara, I'm sorry if I couldn't ask you this, but why wasn't Sokka at the grocery store to help you, or at least pick you up?"

Katara sighed. 'No, it's okay, you have a right to ask. Sokka is out helping assistant-coach a little kids' football team. Then he's going to the movies with Yue, I think. He deserves a bit of time off."

"You said the last part like that's something you haven't had in a while," Aang pointed out.

Katara looked away. "It's true, I haven't. I do most of the cooking and cleaning here, and chores. And play soccer. Sokka helps out with the rec. football leagues to earn a bit of spending money when he's not out playing himself."

"Isn't there an adult here?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, my Gran Gran," Katara answered. "She works late at the hospital; delivering babies."

"I understand," Aang said. "I apologize."

"It's fine," Katara dismissed.

Aang looked at her somber face, and desperately wanted to make her feel better. "You seemed very surprised when I offered to help you carry the groceries back here," Aang noted.

"I . . .I was," Katara confessed. "I've been used to doing things on my own. Since. . ." She trailed off.

"Since what?" Aang pursued.

"My mom died when I was eight," Katara finished. "My dad has been overseas fighting since. He's been on two tours; the last time I saw him was two years ago." There were tears in the corners of her eyes. Her hand played with the gem on her necklace.

"I'm sorry." Aang looked at Katara with pained eyes. One tear fell over her eyelid and began to run down her cheek. Aang lifted his thumb and slowly wiped it away. "I understand what it feels like. To be alone, to be the only one. To have the weight of the world on your shoulders."

Katara sniffled. "I'm sorry Aang. I didn't mean to get upset." She let out a small chuckle as she choked back the tears.

"It's okay, Katara," Aang assured her. "I'm here for you. You aren't alone anymore. And you won't ever be."

"Promise?" Katara looked into his eyes.

Aang stuck out his pinky finger. "I will pinky-promise you."

"Okay," Katara let out a small smile.

Aang sat up straight, and began to speak in a mock-sophisticated voice. "I, Aang Windland, solemnly swear to. . ."

Katara couldn't help but giggle at the goofball in front of her. Such a serious promise, yet it was handled by the means of little children. Aang smiled, realizing Katara was feeling better.

"This time for real," Aang said, his voice back to normal. "I promise no matter how things are, when you need me Katara, I will be there for you."

Katara curled her pinky around his.

"I promise too."

* * *

Do we like the new version better? Regardless, I hope you enjoyed it.

- Dapper

P. S. I hope everyone here had a good Thanksgiving


	5. Chapter 5

Winds:

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender belongs to Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino. I do not own any of this; this is purely fan fiction and is made for entertainment only.

For clarification, this chapter occurs the same night as Chapter 4.

* * *

Chapter 5:

Sokka never quite realized how rich Yue's family was. Not until they had made plans to go to the movies together, and he had offered to pick her up.

Sokka got out of his truck, admiring the large white house. It was sort of like a palace. Sokka knew that this neighborhood was filled with wealthy families; the houses were huge and they were built into a private golf course.

Once Sokka reached the door, he ringed the doorbell then stuffed his hands in his pockets. He whistled for a minute, but they still hadn't answered. The rain had let up briefly, and Sokka did not want to get poured on again.

_Maybe they couldn't hear me_, Sokka thought. _He rang the doorbell again._

No one answered. Maybe the doorbell was broken, he contemplated. Sokka opened up the storm door so he could reach the knocker on the door.

Sokka wrapped his hand around it and banged it rapid-fire on the door.

"Ahh!" he exclaimed as the door was yanked open, pulling his arm with it.

"Hello?" A man answered the door. His hair and beard was messy, but he dressed in a suit. He had kind eyes and a wizened voice; but looked like he had just been yelling.

Sokka stood up straighter in front of his commanding man, who must have been Yue's father. "I'm Sokka, I'm here for Yue," he said, a curious tone to his voice. "Sir," he added as an afterthought.

"Ahh," the man realized, "One moment please." He turned around, the door still half cracked. Sokka peered into the house. The hallways led straight to a large kitchen, where Sokka could see Yue and another guy standing across from each other. The guy looked snobby and arrogant, wealthy, judging by the way he dressed, and was glaring at Yue. Yue herself did not look happy at all with the guy's presence. Her arms were crossed, and she looked at the boy with disdain.

Maybe the guy was her brother? Sokka reasoned. He knew how unfriendly sibling rivalries could get, and that room seemed quite unfriendly.

Yue caught a glimpse of Sokka and sprinted for the door.

"Hi Sokka," Yue said quickly. She was smiling, but her face was flushed. "We should go."

"Alright," Sokka shrugged.

"Bye Daddy," Yue yelled on the way out. She quickly closed the door behind her, and sped over to Sokka's car.

"Ready to go?" Yue asked, a smile thrown across her face.

"Yeah," Sokka said absently. _Plan: Maximum Aloofness activated_, Sokka thought, _The best way to get a girl into you, was to pretend you aren't interested. Right?_

He and Yue made small talk on the way to the theater. They sat in awkward silence for awhile.

_I hope this aloofness thing works_, Sokka worried.

_Why isn't he talking to me_? Yue panicked, _Does my breath smell bad_?

_She looks unhappy, why does she look unhappy_?! Sokka began to stress.

"So, what movie are we going to see?" Yue broke the silence.

"Whatever," Sokka tried to seem indifferent. "You can choose."

"Thanks, I guess," Yue said hesitantly. There was another awkward silence until they arrived to the theater. Yue texted someone on her phone while Sokka concentrated on driving.

Sokka bought the tickets that Yue selected and gave her money for popcorn and a drink. He purposely gave her enough for popcorn and only one drink, so they would have to share it.

"Hey," he greeted, walking up behind the familiar white hair.

"Hi Sokka," Yue said, "There wasn't enough for both drinks, so I chipped in for mine." She handed him his drink and held popcorn and her drink in her hands. "Come on, they're over here," Yue said, walking over to a group of people.

"Who?" Sokka looked down, disappointed, at his own drink. And now if other people were coming, all of Sokka's plans would be ruined.

Sokka followed Yue over to the group of girls.

"What are you doing here?" someone snarled.

Sokka groaned. "Suki. . ."

"What?" Suki teased, "Am I crashing your little date?"

Sokka growled, "Shut up, Suki."

"Hey!" Yue stepped in between them, arms raised. She looked into Sokka's deep blues. "No fighting. Please."

Sokka sighed and leaned back his heels. "Fine." The new group headed for the correct theater. Along with Suki, several of her friends from an indoor soccer league; the Kyoshi Warriors, joined Sokka and Yue.

Sokka trailed the back of the pack. Yue had left him to go talk to a friend. In the theaters, he got to sit on one side of Yue, but she just focused on her friends' conversation.

Sokka slumped in his chair, his head held up by a fist. Absentmindedly, Sokka slurped the soda Yue bad gotten him.

_Yuck_, Sokka thought, _Orange soda_. The only person Sokka knew who liked orange soda was Zuko.

So Sokka sat there for the entire film, bored out of his mind. Watching the film was no good; it was some kind of strange horror movie. So with one last glance at Yue, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Sokka, wake up."

Sokka didn't stir.

"Sokka," Yue called again, "Wake up." She placed a gently hand on his shoulder. Sokka began to wake. The two bid the Kyoshi Warriors goodbye, and headed out in Sokka's truck.

"I'm sorry," Yue apologized.

"For what?" Sokka asked her to continue.

"Suki, and all," Yue said vaguely. "I know this _activity_ was just supposed to be you and me." Sokka's eyes lit up, recognizing she was teasing him. Sokka remembered how he had asked Yue out to the movies.

. . . . .

_Sokka approached Yue hesitantly. The bell had rung already, and most of the students had left the French classroom._

_"Hey Yue," Sokka began. She looked up at him with big bright eyes._

_"Would you, maybe, like to ... do an activity together?" Sokka asked awkwardly. He couldn't see his face, but he knew he was blushing._

_Yue chuckled at the cute scene. "Sure," she answered happily, "Movies, tonight?"_

_"I'll pick you up at 8 then?" Sokka offered. With the football game being cancelled, Sokka had somewhere else to be until then._

_"Great," Yue answered. "I'll text you my address. Bye Sokka!" And with that, Yue was gone, and Sokka began his victory dance in the corner._

. . . . .

"So I'm sorry," Yue repeated.

"It's okay," Sokka assured her. "I was happy to spend time with you."

"Maybe you would like a redo-activity?" Yue offered smiling.

"Great!" Sokka answered, aloofness forgotten.

They arrived at Yue's house relatively quickly, in Sokka's opinion.

"Bye Sokka," Yue said. She pulled against the seatbelt to give him a hug. It was sloppy and limited, but Sokka was more than happy with it all the same.

"Goodnight Yue," Sokka replied, watching the beautiful girl walk away from him. Sokka figured it hadn't been such a bad day after all.

- A -

"Hey guys, I'm home."

Sokka jingled his keys, and shut the front door. There was no response, so Sokka headed up stairs.

There were empty grocery bags on the table, but the groceries had all been put away. So both Katara and Gran Gran were home. Sokka crept over to Gran Gran's room, to see the elderly woman in a restful sleep. He then checked Katara's room, which was empty.

She probably had fallen asleep downstairs, watching TV, he reasoned. So Sokka headed to the kitchen and grabbed a piece of beef jerky and headed downstairs.

Sokka carelessly flicked on the light. There was an empty bag of popcorn on the bar counter, but Sokka's prized air hockey table seemed undisturbed.

He continued down to his room, and noticed the door was cracked open. Sokka let out an angry puff of air, as he suspected Katara had been in his room again.

Sokka's room was his personal landfill. Clothes were scattered around the room, to the point where the floor was no longer visible. Old food boxes and wrappers were occasionally found. The only clean place in the room was Sokka's desk and bed.

He plopped down on the bed and thought about the night. So far, his ' Plan: Maximum Aloofness' had not been working on Yue. With a sigh, he wondered if he had been friend zoned with her.

_She must like me, right? _Sokka asked himself. He flexed in the mirror. Sure, he was a bit lanky, but he had muscle, and was average height.

He patted down his short mohawk. Maybe Yue liked a more put-together guy, Sokka reasoned. He made a mental note to dress up nicely next time they hung out.

Suddenly a really loud snore interrupted Sokka's thoughts. _Katara doesn't snore_, Sokka realized. Alarmed, he grabbed the silver baseball bat by his beside, and carefully stepped into the hallway.

The snoring emanated from what Sokka called "The Den"; the TV room across the hall. Sokka held the bat up high with both arms, and took exaggerated steps toward the doorway.

The door itself was ajar, so Sokka inched it open. Sokka relaxed, realizing it was just Aang and Katara passed out, snuggling.

_Wait._

_Wait._

_Wait._

_Oh, hell no! _Sokka thought. "Katara!" he shrieked.

Katara stirred from her peaceful sleep. "What, Sokka?" she responded out of habit, not bothering to open her eyes.

"What the hell is this?!" Sokka demanded.

Katara slowly opened her eyes. "What, Sokka?" She looked around the room. Aang was passed out sitting with his back against the couch, with Appa curled up in his lap. It was hard to tell which one was snoring louder. Katara was lounging next to Aang, her head had previously been resting on his shoulder. Truthfully, it wasn't romantic at all; more platonic really. But all Sokka saw was a boy touching his sister.

Katara rolled her eyes at Sokka's over protectiveness. "We fell asleep watching a movie," Katara explained.

Sokka snorted and crossed his arms. "Katara, you shouldn't have a guy over alone," he patronized.

Katara started to get angry. "Why not, Sokka? He is my friend; you have Toph and Zuko over alone all the time." She dragged Sokka out into the hallway, hoping they would not disturb Aang's sleep.

"That's different!" Sokka screeched. "It's one in the morning; he should be at his own house!"

Katara snapped. "Why don't I tell you why he's here then!? He's here because he helped me carry the groceries back home because you couldn't be bothered to help me! Honestly, Aang's done more to help out here in a night than you've done the entire month. And your yelling at me, ME?! You have absolutely no right to tell me Aang can't be here, because you're never here - "

"Guys?" a sleep voiced asked. Aang walked out sleepily, rubbing his eyes with fists. "Is everything okay?" He looked at Katara with concern.

Her voice softened. "Everything is fine Aang, go back to sleep," Katara told him, placing a motherly hand on his shoulder.

Aang shrugged and nodded. "Okay," he agreed, and dazedly walked back to his previous resting spot.

Katara then fixed Sokka with a glare. "I'm going to bed." She knocked his shoulder as she stormed up the stairs.

Sokka remained silent, arms limp at the side. He slowly ran a hand through his hair. Katara was right, sadly.

"Is everything okay?" Aang had re-emerged.

Sokka sighed. "Yeah, it's okay." He turned around to face Aang. Go back to sleep, we're heading to Toph's tomorrow morning."

And with that, Sokka headed into his room and plopped down on the bed. This had not been the ending to the evening he had expected.

* * *

I apologize its been a few weeks since I last updated. Been recovering from a minor concussion that made it quite difficult to concentrate, read, and write. Which is why there might be a few mistakes, I apologize if there are. On the upside, I have a bunch of plans for where this story is heading, just need time to write them all. Enjoy

- Dapper


	6. Chapter 6

Winds:

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender belongs to Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino. I do not own any of this; this is purely fan fiction and is made for entertainment only.

* * *

Chapter 6:

"Aang," a sweet voice called.

Aang mumbled dazedly, still asleep.

The voice then placed a slender hand on his shoulder. "Aang, you have to wake up."

Aang slowly moved into an upright position, at looked at Katara. "Thanks," Aang responded politely.

"Yep," Katara said. She sat on her knees, hands on her thighs. She looked up at Aang as he shifted into an upright position.

"You okay?" Aang asked Katara, noticing her expression. She looked torn.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Katara dismissed. "I ... I'm just ... "

"I understand," Aang said openly. He grabbed one of her hands gently. "It's because we're going to Toph's, and your still mad at Sokka?"

Katara nodded. "I'm not mad at him anymore. I just don't want to admit it."

Aang looked at her compassionately. "Just tell him how you feel, that you're sorry. Often time people tend to elongate conflicts because of communication complications."

Katara looked at him, a bit shocked. "Wow Aang, that's pretty deep."

Aang shrugged. "It's just human." He stood up and plucked Appa off the couch. "I'm going to run home, and get Appa some food and take him to the vet. Just text me when you guys are leaving for Toph's and I'll run over."

"Okay," Katara agreed. She walked him to the front door and gave Aang a hug goodbye. "See you in a bit Aang."

She gave him a faint smile. "And thank you, Aang." She held up her pinky, referencing their promise.

"Anytime," Aang responded whole-heartily, as he too held up his pinky.

- A -

It ended up that Appa had to stay at the vets office overnight, so Aang decided to do his homework while he waited for Sokka and Katara to finish their plans.

Turns out, Sokka had a very large pile of homework to complete, so the three would not be leave for Toph's for a few hours.

Deciding to take advantage of the free time, Katara grabbed her soccer bag and walked over to the school's fields to practice; only about a ten minute walk.

It was the peak heat of the day in early September, so no one was out in the fields. Katara dropped the soccer ball on the ground, and began to dribble it around.

Judging by the sweat she worked up, it had probably been half an hour when Katara heard a familiar voice.

"Hey," came the silky greeting.

Katara whipped around to see who else but Jet there, watching her.

"How long were you watching?" Katara asked, blushing slightly. Thankfully, the heat made it unnoticeable.

"Long enough to know you're pretty good," was Jet's smooth reply.

"I'm okay," Katara dismissed the compliment. She looked at Jet. His hair and eyebrows were as messy as very, and once again, he wore no shirt; just shorts and black running shoes.

"Are you ever going to wear a shirt when we meet?" Katara teased.

Jet shifted his shoulders to display off his tanned chest. "Only if you really want me too," he joked.

Katara looked at him appreciatively. Jet was sleek and defined; but had more of a tall, feral build compared to Aang's very well defined and proportional muscles. In fact, Aang was probably the most ripped guy Katara had seen, but that wasn't what really mattered to Katara. There was something dark and handsome about Jet that Katara was a sucker for.

"So what are you practicing?" Jet asked, motioning to the ball.

"Just some kicks, dodges, that sort of thing," Katara answered. "You?"

"I came here to jog around," he explained, "But running is running, so I'd be more than willing to help you practice. Fair warning though, I'm no soccer player." Jet grinned at her. The soccer field was inside of the track, so Jet's story made sense to Katara.

"Sure," Katara grinned. She grabbed Jet by the shoulders, and moved him around on the field. "Now stay there," she instructed, "And try to get the ball when I dodge around you."

The practice itself was very difficult; Jet gave her quite a run for her money. Altogether, the practice itself was very fun, and Katara enjoyed herself.

"One last one," Jet asked.

Katara nodded and began to dribble the ball towards him. Jet held still until the last minute, then he snapped out his leg at the ball. Katara tripped over Jet's leg and instinctively grabbed on to him, pulling him down with her.

Jet quickly extended his arms so that he did not crush Katara. Their fronts were pushed against each other, faces only an inch apart. Katara now was very aware that Jet did not have a shirt on.

"That was close," Katara remarked.

"Yeah, it was," Jet repeated. He looked at her intently in the eyes.

"What?" Katara asked, looking cautiously back at him.

"Nothing," Jet replied, backing off. Suddenly, a fire surged in his eyes, and he brought his face back to Katara's and pressed his lips to hers.

Katara let out a squeak and broke off, rolling out from under him. She quickly walked over to her bag, and began to pack up violently.

"Katara?" Jet asked cautiously from behind her.

"What?" Katara demanded, her voice giving out.

"I'm sorry Katara, I didn't mean to offend you," Jet apologized. "It's just ... you're so hot, and I can't stop thinking about you."

Katara was silent for awhile. "I can't do this Jet. I'm not just some girl you can go around kissing and messing with in your free time."

Jet paused for a brief moment. "Well what if you weren't. What if you were my girlfriend?"

Katara looked taken aback. "Well then wouldn't you have to take me on a date then?"

"How 'bout next Saturday then?" Jet countered.

"Maybe," Katara responded, still angry. Jet tried to kiss Katara goodbye, earning him a glare. She said goodbye to Jet and began to walk away.

Thankfully, no one could see how bad she was blushing all the way home.

- A -

"So where does Toph live?" Aang asked curiously, hopping into the car. Sokka had finally finished his homework, and the two siblings had stopped at the bakery to pick up Aang on the way to Toph's house.

"It's a twenty minute drive or so," Sokka answered. "Toph lives out towards to the countryside."

Aang nodded. " Isn't that a bit far out of town?"

"A bit, yeah," Sokka answered, "But once you see their house, you'll understand why."

Katara turned on the radio. After a bit, Katara started singing softly to the music. Aang relaxed, listening to the sound of her beautiful voice.

When they arrived at Toph's house, Aang understood why it was a bit of a drive. The house rested on a hill overlooking the city, surrounded by tall white stone walls. Well "house" was probably not an appropriate term. This building was much bigger than a house. It was a white marble building, three stories tall, with a green roof. A long strip of driveway led into a circle in front of the main house. On both sides of the driveway were luscious plots of grass, with a tree or small garden here or there. The whole place seemed well upkept and refined.

"Welcome to the Bei Fong Estate," Sokka said to no one in particular.

"So wait, you're telling me Toph lives here?" Aang asked in disbelief. "Toph, the bull-in-the-china-shop."

Katara nodded. "Why do you think she's such a wild child? Just watch, and you'll see why."

Sokka pulled up to the big bronze doors. He reached out and pressed a button on the side of the wall. A few moments later, the doors opened, and they drove on in.

"The Bei Fong's are quite …protective of Toph," Sokka explained. To Aang, this just seemed insane.

_Why do they spend their wealth on this?_ Aang wondered, _They could be giving it to those who need it._ Aang would never demand people to share their wealth, but he always wondered why people didn't share out of their own choice.

Sokka parked at the right most part of the circle driveway, and they got out. Sokka banged the door knocker rapid-fire, which immediately caused a butler to open the door.

The inside of Toph's house was impressive. There was a large statue of a flying boar in the center of the entry hall, with two large marble staircases leading up to the second floor. Everything seemed to be made of white marble or expensive red wood. Green and yellow accents were fluent throughout the room. Maids, butlers, and security guards passed through occasionally.

A little figure appeared at the top of the right staircase. It gracefully walked down the steps to the newcomers. "Hello."

Aang's jaw dropped. Here was _Toph_, of all people, talking quietly, hair up neatly, acting polite, and …. wearing a dress?!

"Hi Toph," Katara responded. Aang looked back and forth between Katara and Sokka to see if this was some kind of joke. They both just acted normally, a bit politely though.

"This way please." Toph voice was so quiet and gentle. She led the trio up the right staircase and into a room.

"Is this your room Toph?" Aang asked in disbelief. Everything was frilly and lacy, mint colored, with fragile china everywhere.

Aang saw the familiar smirk return to Toph's face. "Hell no." Her voice was back to its normal loudness. Toph threw open the doors to her walk-in closet, which was filled with green dresses. "Watch this, Baldy."

Aang raised an eyebrow at his nickname. He wasn't bald, he just had a light dusting of black fuzz on his head.

Toph lifted the lid of the white leather ottoman, revealing a huge tube of sorts. "This puppy is nailed to the floor," she stated, patting the ottoman. "Slide leads straight down to the basement."

Aang looked down, amazed. "That is …. Awesome!" A huge grin spread across his face, and without warning, Aang jumped down the slide.

"Aang!" Toph shouted. There was a thud, then a groan.

"Ow…" They heard Aang's echo.

"Baldy, listen up," Toph shouted down the slide.

"Toph, I can hear you without needing to shout," Aang stated meekly.

Toph ignored him. "Okay dumb ass, now, you're at the bottom of the slide, on a metal plate."

"Yeah," Aang confirmed.

"Okay, now run your hand along the right edge."

"Ow!" Aang exclaimed.

"Don't do it quickly," Toph corrected. "Now, the latch you just hit your hand on, slide it down, then push."

"Woah!" Aang shouted, as the door opened and he fell out.

Aang looked around the basement. The whole place was painted black, with different shades of green paint flung at the wall. A dark brown carpet made the room feel very earthy. Or did the place just smell a bit like dirt?

There was a black punching bag hanging from the ceiling, as well as another leaning up against a wall-size mirror. Aang turned around to see Sokka, Katara, and then Toph emerge from the square in the side of the wall which connected to the slide. Toph shut the metal hatch behind her.

"_This_ is my room," Toph held her arms out in a grand gesture. She led them past the punching bag area into a movie room, which was separated by a wall. To the left was a huge projector screen, which an L-shaped black couch closed off the area. Several new game consoles were hooked up the projector, and controllers and headsets were scattered everywhere. A huge bookcase of games was built into the wall straight ahead. To the right was a bar, made of dark mahogany wood and black granite. There were two bar stools at the bar part. On the back counter top, a wine rack separated two mini fridges.

"The fridge on the right is sodas," Toph explained, "The one on the right is beer. There's a microwave and blender on the counter, and liquor, popcorn, and glasses in the cabinets overhead. Behind the bar is a freezer of microwave pizzas, an ice maker, and another mini fridge of water and sports drinks."

Aang looked around, amazed. "Nice place," he complemented. The only thing that bugged him was all the alcohol in the room. Aang was positive Toph drank the stuff, as he'd be willing to bet Toph's parents did not know about this room.

Sokka had plopped down on the couch and started up one of the consoles. "The usual, Toph?" he asked.

"Yeah," Toph responded.

"How do you get out of here, Toph?" Aang wondered. "It would take forever to climb up the slide."

"Ah, the best part," Toph rubbed her hands together. "Follow me." She opened a door between the two bar counter tops Inside was nothing but a ladder up. Toph climbed it, and Aang followed suit. Upon reaching the top of the ladder, they were inside another small closet. Toph opened the door, and they both stepped out.

Aang was awed. The two were now standing in a dimly lit circular room with a dome. "Welcome to my planetarium," Toph voiced echoed slightly,

It was a full-sized planetarium, one of the smaller ones, but it could easily fit fifty people in the folding seats. Toph walked to the device in the center of the room. She pushed a button, and the dim lights went out and stars lit up the dome.

Aang was speechless. This place was breathtaking. Aang slid into one of the seats in the back row near the closet ladder. "I'll put it on auto-pilot for you," Toph said, "I doubt you know how to work one of these things."

Aang chuckled, not totally comprehending what Toph had said. "Nope."

"Okay, I'm going back down," Toph said. "Oh and the door on the left leads out to my backyard. The door on the right leads through the wall, out of the estate. I would not recommend going out either of them."

Aang broke his attention from the sky to the doors. "Okay," he nodded. The doors on the right were blocked by a bicycle anyways. Actually, the bicycle looked a lot like the one Toph and Teo had crashed on when Aang first met them.

"Have fun Baldy," Toph yelled, heading back down the ladder.

Aang sighed and snuggled in, placing his feet up on the seat back in front of him. He watched as the sky slowly rotated, drifting through space.

Aang heard footsteps on the rungs of the closet ladder. "Hey," he greeted, turning around. He had expected it was Toph, but it was actually Katara.

"Hey," she responded, smiling," Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," Aang smiled back, and motioned to the seat next to him. "I am kind of wondering though, what's with all of the alcohol downstairs?"

Katara let out a small breath of air in understanding. "Don't worry; most of it is for show. Toph doesn't drink as much has she'd have anyone believe."

Aang sighed in relief. "That's better than I thought, I guess."

There was a brief moment of silence as Katara settled into her seat and put her legs up like Aang.

"I wanted to let you know I apologized to Sokka," Katara explained, "And he apologized to me too."

Aang turned and looked at her. "That's great, Katara, really." He smiled at her, happy she listened to his advice.

"Sokka promised me he is going to try and help around the house more," Katara continued.

"That's awesome," Aang encouraged. "I'm always willing to help you too, you know what right?"

Katara shifted in her seat, so her shoulder touched Aang's. "I do know that…and I want to thank you."

"For what?" Aang looked into her eyes. The room was dark, but Aang could see the light glinting off of them.

She stared down at her hand resting on the armrest, the other hand playing with her necklace. "Before you came along, I felt so lonely," Katara admitted. "I felt like I was the only one struggling."

Aang reached out and interlocked his pinky with hers. "We are never truly alone," Aang spoke. "No one is. Out there, someone else is struggling with the weight of their world. Someone has gone through the same problem, whether in this time or previous ones; and there are others who are willing to help lend a hand. But the sooner people realize that no one is truly alone, the sooner people are not afraid to stand up by themselves. The people you love will always be there, whether they belong in this world, or have passed on."

Katara was stunned. She had never truly realized how wise beyond his years Aang was. "I … never realized that … until you came along."

"I am here for you," Aang swore. "There will be times when you will need to lean on me. There will be times I will need to lean on you."

"This makes me truly happy," Katara admitted.

"What does?"

"This," Katara clarified, moving their interlocked pinkies. "It reminds me I am never alone."

"I know what I you mean," Aang stated.

They both leaned back into the seats and stared at the galaxy. Neither said another word, but they did not break apart their hands, as they watched the stars go by.

* * *

_The people you love will always be there, whether they belong in this world, or have passed on_. I would like to dedicate this chapter, and this message, to the innocent lives of those lost yesterday at the Sandy Hook Shooting.

On my normal note, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Thank you for the concern, I am much better. I do apologize for any spelling mistakes, I'm not quite cleared from my concussion yet.

- Dapper


	7. Chapter 7

Winds:

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender belongs to Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino. I do not own any of this; this is purely fan fiction and is made for entertainment only.

* * *

Chapter 7:

Up. Down. Up. Down. Up. Down.

Aang watched his thumbs move as he twiddled them. They slowed as he began to zone out, and then sped up as he became conscious to reality. Today was the Republic High Arrows first game of the season.

He shifted a bit, stiff on the floor. His back leaded up against the vending machines outside the hallway to the locker rooms. Sokka was napping, sprawled out next to the twitchy boy, using his and Aang's backpacks as a pillow. Zuko sat against the wall adjacent to the machines, eyes closed, but back stiff. His legs were pulled up near his chest, an arm resting on each one. Thick onyx headphones that blended into his hair drowned out Sokka's snores.

Aang stopped playing with his hands and looked between his two friends. They each had their own pregame ritual, he supposed.

_I wish I had one_, Aang mused. He leaned his head back against the machine, looking at the ceiling. _Then I wouldn't be so nervous._

At his old school, Omashu Academy, he and his friends had their pregame ritual. It consisted of playing on the elementary wing's playgrounds. Mainly shoving each other down the slides.

Aang let out a sigh. He missed his old friends, Bumi and Kuzon. They always had so much fun together, the three goofballs. He began to relive old memories. His personal favorite was after one football game, they – oh, football game.

The faint smile on Aang's face was wiped off. He became nervous again. Aang glanced at his phone. 2:34. Only three more hours of torment left.

Aang glanced at Sokka, who did not appear to be waking up anytime soon. So Aang pushed himself off the ground and brushed his hands off on his khakis. He then began to walk down the locker room hallway, to Trainer Yugoda's room. Maybe he could throw away used tape rolls or something. Anything.

"Hello, Miss Yugoda," Aang greeted her politely. There were only a two people in the room; Yugoda and …Katara?

"Katara?" he said in surprise. "Don't you have practice?"

She smiled at Aang. "Yes, she does," Yugoda answered before her. "Now, I think that is enough procrastinating for today."

Aang looked slightly puzzled. Katara hopped up on the taping table and began to explain. "I sometimes let everyone get taped before me. It's just being nice. "

Yugoda shot her a look. "And by 'nice', I mean get out of warm up laps," Katara confessed with a tiny grin.

Aang hopped upon another of the padded patient tables. "Can't blame you for that," Aang chuckled. He watched as Yugoda taped the underneath of Katara's kneecap with precision.

"Alright, now out to practice," Yugoda chided. Katara thanked her and hopped off the bench.

"Bye Miss Yugoda," Aang yelled back, as the two walked out.

"Nice shoes," Aang teased. Katara looked down at her stocking feet.

"No cleats inside," Katara stated, "That's the rule. My cleats are in my bag."

"Yeah, yeah," Aang snickered.

"Alright well I got to go," Katara said, "I can't skip practice any longer." Aang's face dropped. The whole time they had been talking, he had completely forgotten about being nervous.

"No…" Aang moaned. "Skip a bit more?"

"Tempting," Katara chuckled, "But I really got to go."

"Please?" Aang begged. "I'm nervous for the game tonight. Talking with you makes me forget."

Katara's face softened. "Okay, how 'bout this," she proposed. "Toph and Zuko are coming over tonight, after the game. Sokka was supposed to ask you, but he probably forgot. Why don't you come? It's coming to look forward to."

Aang grinned. "I'd love to."

"Great!" Katara exclaimed, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Now I got to go now, seriously."

"Fine," Aang grumbled, smiling nevertheless.

Beautiful ocean blue eyes looked right into his grey ones. "As for being nervous," Katara said, "Don't be. I know you'll do great tonight." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, giving him a reassuring hug.

Aang was too surprised to wrap his hands fully around her small waist. It seemed so …fragile. Sure, they had hugged before, but this was different. Maybe it was because she was the one trying to make him feel better; not the other way around.

"Thanks." Aang relaxed his shoulders as she pulled away.

"Anytime," Katara smiled. "I'll see you tonight."

Aang couldn't help but smile as he watched her walk outside.

- A -

The room was dim. The slosh of water and the scraping of cleats was the only noise. Four men stood up near a whiteboard on the wall. Dozens of young men kneeled in front of them.

The players were clad in sky blue jerseys. White numbers were plastered to the front and back, with white stripes running down the sides; both outlined in black. White pants provided a subtle contrast. A thick arrow, the color of the jerseys, ran down the outer side of both legs. The same blue arrow graced the crown of the many white helmets skewed across the room. The school's white lotus logo on the sides provided a classy finish.

The men, coaches, cleared their throats and began to step into the light.

Kuruk stepped up first and began to speak. "I see before me a team. Three weeks ago, you guys were nothing but a group of bodies. I am pleased to say we have whipped you guys into shape."

Sud stepped forward next to Kuruk. "Each one of you is a force to be reckoned with. Stay strong and no one will get to us. Be where you are supposed to be."

Sokka's favorite coach, Piandao spoke last, with unspoken authority. "Play as a team, and we will win as a team. Use your minds, use your bodies, and follow your hearts on that field. Each one of you is a warrior. And this, this is your chance to prove it."

Realizing this was the end of the pep talk; players stood and huddled around the coaches.

"Bring it in," Kuruk commanded. "Ready?" The team nodded.

_1…2…3…_

Every player roared "Arrows!" sounding like one giant beast. The stomping of cleats added to the noise.

Players began to filter out of the team room, following the brief sidewalk to the field.

As they jogged onto the field, the roar was deafening. Everywhere, Sokka saw blue and white. Fans stood, cheering.

"Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for your Four Nations High … Arrows!" the announcers voice echoed. Sokka would be willing to bet it could be heard for miles across town. "…Versus the Red Sands Rabaroos here tonight on the opening game of the season."

He looked over at Aang. The poor kid looked ready to throw up from nerves. Sokka took in a deep breath, and placed a hand on his shoulder pad.

"Aang." The younger boy turned, surprised.

"Yeah?" came the weak reply.

"Don't worry, okay?" Sokka advised, "Stay calm. You've got this. Me and Zuko have your back."

"Zuko and I," Aang corrected meekly.

"Whatever," Sokka snorted. "Since when did you become Grammar police Katara?"

Both guys chuckled slightly and huddled up. Sokka gave Aang one last pat on the shoulder before fastening his helmet.

After the National Anthem was played, the players ran out on the field. Sokka and Aang both lined up to receive the punt.

Aang could feel the blood pounding is his head and his heart pounding against the protective pads. Spirits pray he did not mess up.

There was the roar of the crowd as the kick occurred. Aang squinted against the stadium lights, searching for the ball. Suddenly, it appeared, flying at him. Into his hands…. Why was it in his hands?!

Aang shot a panicked look over at Sokka, frozen still.

"Run!" Sokka shouted. Aang looked forwards. A dozen burly players were coming straight at him. But Aang regained his senses, and sped off. He dodged left and right. Before Aang could comprehend it, he was past the 50 yard line. Aang figured Sokka was sprinting somewhere behind him, protecting Aang.

Aang kept running, as fast as he could. Suddenly, they were at the 20 yard line. Two players came gunning for him. Aang saw out of the corner of his eye that Sokka drove his shoulder into one of the guys, successfully knocking both the Rabaroo and Sokka down. Aang knew the other was right on his tail, but Aang wasn't about to give up now.

Out of instinct, Aang leaped forward just as the Rabaroo drove for his ankles. Aang felt his feet thud back on the ground. The Rabaroo had missed him.

Touchdown.

The stadium burst into a roar. Aang jumped up and threw the football down; elated. Sokka came sprinting over and hit him with a bear hug, hitting the back of Aang's helmet. Under his helmet, Aang could not stop grinning.

- A -

"Hey Sugar Queen," Toph asked, "What is Aang's number?"

Katara took a moment to remember what number jersey Aang had worn to school that day. "Fifteen," she answered. She knew Sokka's number was seventeen, and Zuko's was twenty-four.

"Katara, that's Aang with the ball," Toph pointed.

Katara instantly became nervous. Those guys coming at Aang could easily snap him in half. She noticed Sokka running right behind Aang, making sure he did not get tackled. Even though Katara knew that was Sokka's job, she couldn't help but feel proud of her brother.

At the last few yards, Sokka rammed a guy with his shoulder, while Aang jumped over another to score a touchdown.

The crowd roared instantly. Many stood up in their excitement. Cheers and whistles echoed throughout the stadium.

"Nice moves, Twinkletoes!" Toph roared.

"Yeah Aang!" Katara cheered for her best friend.

Once the crowd died down, Katara and Toph sat back down. They had come to the game after their practice ended, and sat in the student section with all the other sports teams. Teo, Yue, Suki, and the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors surrounded them.

The game progressed well. It was pretty close match. For every touchdown the Arrows scored, the Rabaroos scored as well.

"Who's number eight, Katara?" Toph asked again.

Katara stammered for a second. "Uh..Jet Milad. Why?"

Toph snickered. " 'cause you've been watching him for the past ten minutes. And he's been on the sidelines." Katara blushed, making no comment.

"Hey!" Teo protested as Toph stole one of his lollipops. Teo didn't actually mind; their group of friends on the bleachers shared food all the time.

It came down to the final minute. The game was tied, and the Arrows were twenty-three yards away from the winning touchdown.

Katara's interest perked as Jet headed out on the field. Now, all four of the guys she knew were on the field.

The whistle blew, and the ball was snapped to Zuko, the quarterback. He faked the pass to Aang, who ran into the end zone and helped draw defenders.

Zuko's head whipped back and forth between the two open receivers, Jet and Sokka. Both were covered pretty well. In a split second decision, Zuko threw the ball to Sokka. It would be difficult to catch, but Sokka was better at catching difficult throws than Jet.

Zuko's body hit the ground as he was tackled, but the whistle went off, letting him know that Sokka had made the catch.

The Arrows won; 35 – 28. The whole team was ecstatic; especially the juniors. The varsity team last year had a bad season, and the new juniors were eager to do better this year. Aang was grinning from ear to ear as he walked out alongside Zuko and Sokka.

"Did you see me?" he asked Katara, bouncing up and down like a child.

Katara couldn't help but laugh at the big kid in front of her. "Yes, both of your touchdowns."

"Nice job, Twinkletoes." Toph patted him on the shoulder.

"Twinkletoes?" Aang teased. "What happened to 'Baldy'?"

"Eh, after those ballerina moves, I think 'Twinkletoes' is better," Toph shot back.

All of them laughed, except Zuko. He just kind of stood there, content.

Sokka was elated. "Did you guys see my catch!? One-handed! And the winning touchdown!"

"Hey Sokka!" Yue called, running up to him. She jumped up around his neck and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Great game!"

Yue then ran away, leaving a blushing Sokka to run after her. "Hey Yue, wait up!"

Jet noticed Sokka had left the group, and walked by them. He had purposely taken off his pads and carried them so his chest was bare. Now was his opportunity to win some points.

"Great game Aang," Jet congratulated. He ruffled the little fuzz on Aang's head. "Hey Katara," he greeted. Jet noticed her staring, and smirked. "Well, I'll see you guys around." He said, walking away.

Sokka came back over to the four. "Yue's going to come over now," he explained, out of breath.

Toph cooed. "Aw, Sokka's got a girlfriend." Sokka blushed as everyone chuckled. The three boys headed to the locker room, and re-emerged outside where Toph, Katara, and Yue were waiting. They were now freshly-showered and wearing clean clothes.

"Alright, Yue will ride with me in my truck," Sokka planned, "And the rest in Zuko's car."

They all walked to the cars together, joking and reliving the moments of the game.

"Shotgun!" Toph called, leaving Aang and Katara to squeeze in the back of Zuko's pitch black sports car.

"Let's go guys!" Aang whooped out the window, as they drove off to the siblings' house.

This night was getting better and better.

* * *

I've kind of figured I publish two different kinds of chapters. Progressions ones kind of set up the plot and are shorter. Developmental ones help establish characters, are longer, and have "moments", I guess. This one was a progression chapter, but the next few will be developmental I believe. I'm really trying to get caught up before Christmas.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully, I'll be back soon with another.

- Dapper

P.S. I'm sorry but Jet's going to be in here for a little while. Don't worry because it'll be worth it in the end. And Aang and Katara are still establishing their friendship as well, so a bump in the road is good.


	8. Chapter 8

Winds:

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender belongs to Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino. I do not own any of this; this is purely fan fiction and is made for entertainment only.

* * *

Chapter 8:

_Splash_

There was a chorus of laughter.

As soon as he had spotted the pool, Aang had run straight for it, kicking off shoes and socks, and stripping off shirts as he ran.

He wasted no time in getting in the water, eager to cool off. With a perfect back flip into the pool, Aang had created a huge splash

Sokka followed shortly after, but not of his own choice. Aang had splashed him with water, and Sokka had slipped and fallen in.

"Aang!" Sokka complained, acting undignified.

"Sorry, Sokka," Aang grinned.

"Chill out Snoozles," Toph teased. She had taken off her shoes the second they were in Zuko's car, so she just sat on the edge of the water and stuck her feet in.

"Cannonball!"

Sokka turned around to see Katara jumping into the pool, full speed.

Sokka closed his eyes as Katara created a splash. He then pulled himself out over the edge of the pool, and hobbled over to Yue. Water was dripping off his clothes everywhere, so Sokka resigned himself, and removed the sopping wet shirt clinging to his torso.

"You coming in?" he asked Yue with a smile.

"Sure," Yue responded. They walked back over to the pool, and hopping in. Yue sat on the top step, and Sokka put one arm on the side of each leg and floated in the pool, while talking to her.

Meanwhile, Katara had swum over to Aang, and the two were joking around and splashing each other. Toph was playing with some kind of putty she had found in her pocket. Zuko was laying with his back on the tile and eyes closed, feet still in the water. Appa just laid in the grass near the pool; Sokka had picked him up at the bakery before coming back to the house.

An hour or two past, and the water had gotten a bit on the cold side. "Hot tub?" Sokka suggested.

Aang looked around at the deck. The pool was surrounded by tan stone tiles, which extended from the wooden deck against the house. To Aang, the left side of the deck had a grill and eating table, and the right had a hot tub; none of which Aang had noticed to on his sprint to the pool.

There was a general consensus among the group and everyone shifted to the hot tub; even Appa laid against it. Aang motioned for Katara to get in first.

"Why thank you," Katara teased.

Aang chuckled. "Well, you know me." He then squeezed in between Katara and Toph.

The warm bubbles felt so good on his back. First the football game, and then swimming, had made Aang's muscles quite stiff and sore.

Sokka turned on the TV hanging on the side of the house, protected by a special cabinet. He flipped through the channels numerous times, before Toph had shouted at him "Just pick a damn channel, Snoozles!" and he decided to settle on football.

Sokka had one arm around Yue's shoulders, the other back on the edge of the tub. Zuko balanced awkwardly on the edge of the tub, to Sokka's left, enjoying the warm water on his calves. Out of all of them, Zuko had found the pool the coldest. Toph had her arms crossed behind her head, leaning back and relaxing. Katara and Aang were smashed pretty close together, as the hot tub was probably made for four people only.

Aang held his hand over the bubbles, feeling the weird pop that accompanied them. Katara watched him with interest, amused.

"What?" Aang asked.

"Nothing," Katara replied, smiling faintly.

Aang shrugged it off and went back to playing with the bubbles. Eventually, Sokka and Toph got bored watching TV and headed inside to play video games. Katara could swear those two need constant action to be entertained. Sokka offered to teach Yue how to play, so she went with them.

Zuko got out of the pool as well. "I'm going to head out guys. I'm getting kind of tired."

Everyone bid Zuko goodbye, but Katara couldn't help but wonder if Zuko was hiding something. He was always quiet, grumpy, and secretive. Maybe it was all her years of mothering Sokka, but she couldn't help but worry.

"Are you okay?" Aang asked with concern. They were the only two left in the hot tub now.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Katara reassured him. "I just worry a bit about Zuko."

Aang scooted a bit closer to her. "Worry about what?"

"I don't know," Katara confessed. "I just feel like something's off. Like he's hiding something that's really taking a toll on him."

Aang thought about this for a moment. "I don't know what it might be. But I'll keep an eye out for you."

"Thanks."

Aang leaned back and began to play with the bubbles again. "What?" he asked, noticing Katara grinning at him again.

She chuckled. "Nothing… you just look like a little kid doing that. It's cute."

Aang felt himself blush. "Sorry."

"It's not a bad thing," Katara assured him. "I just think it's fun to watch."

Aang looked up at her eyes. Spotting an all too familiar gleam in her eye, Aang brought his hands up to defend his face before Katara's splash reached him.

"Oh, it's on," Aang taunted. They continued splashing back and forth, until Aang pulled his shoulder the wrong way.

"Ooh," he moaned, bringing a hand up to the newly formed knots in his shoulder.

"You alright?" Katara looked at him cautiously.

"Yeah," Aang waved her off. "Just a bit sore."

"Do you want me to massage it for you?" Katara offered.

Aang hesitated for a second. The thought of her hands on his back. . . _No Aang, be a gentleman_. His conscience scolded him. "Nah, I'm good. Thank you though," Aang replied, not truly meaning it.

Katara recognized he was lying. "Too bad," Katara stated, placing her slender hands on his shoulders.

"Katara!" Aang tried to object, however he was silenced as Katara began to move her hands. Somehow Katara had found the knot instantly, and her fingers were working it into mush.

"Wow, Aang, you're really tense," Katara commented. He had very defined back muscles; which were all knotted and hard.

"Sorry, kind of had a stressful and exercise-filled day," Aang joked. Katara kept working on his back and by the end Aang felt much better. To Aang, Katara's warm hands felt amazing on his cold back, as they glided and graced his skin. Unfortunately, Aang started to regret jumping into the pool in brown jeans, which were tight enough to begin with. Lucky for Aang, Sokka had left the bubbles on high.

"Thank you Katara," Aang said honestly. "It feels much better."

"Anytime," Katara offered. She looked into his eyes to make her point clear. "And I'm serious, don't pretend it's not knotted because you're afraid to bug me."

"Gotcha," Aang assured her. He adjusted the temperature of the water to be cooler, now that they had been in it for awhile.

Aang scooched back next to Katara and sat down again. They kind of just mellowed in the tub, content to be near each other. They both watched the stars overhead, until something unexpected happened.

Aang had his hands floating on the top of the water, just letting them drift in the current. Katara didn't know why, but she reached out and began to play with his fingers.

Aang looked surprised, but quite happy. He began to play with her fingers. Aang turned to look at Katara.

Maybe it was the moon, or the gentle steam of the water, or the lights of the tub, but Katara looked stunning. Aang could have sworn that in the water, she had this sort of radiant glow about her, which made her even more beautiful.

"What?" Katara asked, the same way Aang had previously, when he had been playing with the bubbles.

"Nothing," Aang replied. Katara let it go, but she noticed something in his eyes. There was something there, not quite caring, or compassion. Something different, but still good. And Katara couldn't name it, because she'd never quite see anything like it.

Katara looked up at the sky. Near the moon, one star shone brighter than the rest. Katara couldn't help but wonder.

"Katara?" Aang asked, noticing her contemplating expression.

"Sorry," she apologized for zoning out. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" Aang was sincere.

"My mom," Katara confessed. She paused for a minute, feeling Aang squeeze her hand reassuringly. "When we were little, our mom would tell us all these stories about the stars. Each star out in the sky was family, who had passed away but still watched over you."

Aang scooted closer to Katara, letting the pressure of his body on hers comfort her. "I've always thought of my mom out there; the brightest star. Whenever I see it, it reminds me of her."

"I'm sorry Katara," Aang replied with nothing but honesty. "No child should have to go through what you have gone through."

"I've come to accept it," Katara admitted. "But I miss her all the time."

"You're allowed to." Aang was silent for a bit. "What…what happened? If you don't mind me asking." Aang added quickly.

"No, you should know," Katara said. "My mother was taken from me by a drunk driver. He hit her car and instantly killed her."

Aang did not speak. He could tell that was not the end of the story.

Katara took a deep breath before continuing. "I was too young to realize she had died protecting me. The car was a direct hit to where I was sitting. But my mom used her body to shield me." Katara did not speak for a while, but toyed with her necklace. "I still remember his face," she whispered. Aang could barely hear it, but he could feel the venom in her words.

Aang remained silent, but wrapped his arms around her in a steady hug. He felt the evil retreat back into her subconscious as she exhaled into his shoulder.

Katara withdrew, but did not release Aang's hand, which he had been holding the entire time. "What's your story Aang?" she let out a defeated laugh.

Aang understood her mood, but did not let it affect him. "I don't know," Aang stated simply. "I have no clue who my parents are."

Katara was not expecting that answer, and certainly not his calmness. "I… I'm sorry," she apologized.

Aang shrugged. "It's okay. I've never know otherwise. I was raised by two people who loved me very much. And I have Gyatso." Aang smiled, remembering the people he loved. "Their names were Roku and Ta Min. Gyatso was one of Roku's best friends. They had a huge family, including their own kids. See Roku and Ta Min's biological children were already out of college when they found me on their doorstep."

Katara enjoyed listening to Aang's fond recollection of his family. "What happened to them?" she asked cautiously.

Aang gave her a faint smile. "I told you a little while back that there would come a time when I would need you to help me. When that time comes, I will tell you."

Katara nodded in understanding. "Well whenever it is, I will be there for you." She wrapped her slender arms around his frame in a supporting hug.

"Thank you."

Aang did not let go of her hand. And she did not let go of his.

* * *

One more chapter up. The next update will most likely be Thursday. It's pretty long for one scene, but the chapter is a bit short, so I apologize. Hopefully you still enjoyed it though

- Dapper

P.S. In addition, thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. Feedback is great, because it helps me make this story better for everyone. I've been meaning to do this for awhile, but it kept slipping my mind, and I apologize if I have seemed ungrateful.


	9. Chapter 9

Winds:

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender belongs to Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino. I do not own any of this; this is purely fan fiction and is made for entertainment only.

* * *

Chapter 9:

It became a routine. Everything became a routine. Most mornings Aang woke up early to meditate before eating breakfast, despite being exhausted. He, Katara, and Sokka would do their homework later into the night; not even starting it until after dinner. After sports, Katara had to take care of stuff around the house and Aang had to work at the bakery. Sokka would disappear to a job and return with a handful of cash.

Sone nights, the trio didn't even go to bed until past midnight. Most nights, Aang would stay overnight, and the three of them would crash in the "Den" as Sokka had dubbed it. Aang even brought Appa with him, so Appa had taken up residence at the house as well.

After an all-too-short sleep, the children would wake up and head to school while Appa lounged out in the backyard. Tired of running to the bakery every morning, Aang had moved several of his clothes and stashed them in the basement.

Katara groaned as the alarm on her phone went off. She stirred, only half awake. "Wake up, Sokka," Katara ordered sleepily, "Aang, wake up." She heard the familiar intake of air as Sokka woke up. In his sleep, he had tousled around and thrown pillows off the couch across the room.

"Aang?" Katara called, realizing that Aang's chosen spot on the floor was empty. It his place was a note, scrawled in Aang's tiny scrappy handwriting.

_Katara and Sokka,_  
_I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye. I headed back home for a little while. I will text you later Katara. Have a good day._  
_- Aang_

Katara showed the note to Sokka, then left to shower and get ready for school. The note was kind of unexpected, but maybe Aang had ran out of clothes, or wanted to go see Gyatso. She shrugged, and figured she could ask him what that was about at school.

- A -

It was third hour, and Katara still hadn't seen Aang, despite him being in all her classes. Maybe Aang was sick, and that's why he went to the bakery. Katara couldn't help but worry at his point. She pulled out her phone and shot him a message.

_11:48_  
_Are you okay?_

Katara kept checking her phone every few minutes, looking for a response that never came.

"Katara?"

Katara glanced up to see Mr. Pakku staring at her.

"Perhaps you'd like to put your phone away?" he demanded in a smooth, icy voice.

"Sorry," Katara apologized, and tucked it away.

Pakku snorted in indignity, but decided to let the matter go.

Katara sighed and leaned back in her chair. It was going to be a long day.

- A -

"Bye!"

Katara waved goodbye to her teammates in the locker room. Practice had finished, and Katara had finished getting redressed and was about to wait for Sokka. To pass the time, Katara pulled out her phone and started to play on it.

To her surprise, she had a text message from Aang on it.

_3:00_  
_Hey Katara, it's Aang. I preset this to text you after your practice because I didn't want to disturb you until after your obligations were done. But I need to ask you a favor. I need to you come help me, I can't handle this alone anymore. I'm at Church and Liberty Street, lower Manhattan. I'll see you in a few hours hopefully._

Katara breathed a sigh of relief, only to become instantly worried. Sure, she knew where Aang was, but the message didn't sound like he was okay.

"Sokka!" Katara yelled, running over to him. She handed him the phone. "Read this," she demanded.

Sokka was tempted to roll his eyes, but recognized the look on Katara's face. She was scared.

"What?" Sokka replied in shock, after he finished reading. "We have to go get him," he decided.

Sokka turned around. "Zuko!"

"Yeah Sokka?"

"How long does it take to get to New York City from here?" Sokka asked.

Zuko paused for a minute. "About a bit over an hour or so. But don't go directly in. Park your truck at one of the airports and take a taxi or the subway to wherever you're going."

"Thanks Zuko," Sokka said. He then turned to Katara. "How much money do you have?"

"Like $40 in my backpack," She answered.

"That's good enough," Sokka calculated. "Let's go. Call Gran Gran so she knows what we're doing."

Katara nodded in understanding, as the briskly walked to Sokka's truck.

- A -

"Finally!" Sokka rejoiced. "Stupid cabs."

Katara stiffled her laughter. Sokka had unsuccessfully been try to hail a cab for the past ten minutes.

"Where to?" the cab driver asked as the two piled in the backseat.

Sokka looked to Katara. "Downtown Manhattan, Liberty and Church Street," she repeated off her phone.

"Ahright," the driver responded in a thick New York accent.

"You alls here for the services?" he asked.

"Services?" Katara was puzzled.

"The services for the peoples killed in 9/11," the driver explained. "Not from around 'ere, are yous? Didn't even realize it was September 11th did yous?"

"No," Sokka responded. The siblings looked at each other at the same time. Was it just a coincidence that Aang came back to New York on today, of all days? No, it was too relevant to just be a coincidence.

"Do you think..." Katara began.

"Yeah," Sokka confirmed grimly.

Katara stared out the window the rest of the taxi ride. Each minute seemed agonizingly long. She had to get to Aang.

" 'ere yous go," the driver said as they near the destination. Katara grabbed Sokka's arm.

"Sokka, we're at Ground Zero," Katara noticed.

"You go look for Aang," Sokka planned. "I'll settle up with the driver and meet you in a few minutes."

Katara nodded and hopped out of the car. Everywhere, bright green trees were planted, dividing up the grey concrete walk. The gentle roaring of two massive fountains could be hear in the background.

It only took Katara a few minutes to find Aang. He was standing upright, perfectly still, head bowed. He was dressed nicely, in white khaki pants and a blue button up shirt.

As Katara walked closer, she could see a bouquet of white flowers at Aang's feet. His hand were stuffed in his pockets, and his eyes were closed. His face was stoic.

Before she could call his name, her phone buzzed. She pulled it out to find another message from Aang.

_5:00_  
_I'm hoping you've found me by now. I preset this message as well. You might have noticed me standing, head bowed, not moving. If you talk to me, I will not respond, I am sorry. I am standing vigil, which started at 9:03 this morning and will end at 9:03 tonight. I will explain everything afterwards. Thank you Katara._

Katara continued to walk over to him. She placed a gentle hand on Aang's shoulder, letting him know she was there now. He did not respond as his message had said, but she felt his shoulder muscles loosen as he recognized her touch.

She saw Sokka walking over, and left Aang to meet him.

Katara explained the whole situation, to which Sokka responded in his typical way. "Well if we're here for a few hours, then I'm going to the pizza place down the road. I need meat!"

Katara rolled her eyes, but tried not to get angry with Sokka for his lack of sympathy. He did agree to drive her all the way out here.

Sokka headed off, hungry for food. Katara turned back around and watched Aang from a distance. It was good to let him have space.

"Poor dear," said an elderly woman next to Katara. "That poor boy has been standing there all day."

Katara turned to her, surprised. "Have you been here all day?"

"No, not all day," the woman explained. "Me and my husband came for our son. He was one of the passengers on the first plane."

"I am sorry," Katara said honestly.

"Time heals all wounds," the lady spoke. "What about your friend? Who did he lose?"

"I...I don't know," Katara explained. "He told me he'd tell later."

"Ahh, I see," the woman stated. "Well I hope you and your friend will be alright." Then the woman walked away with the elderly man who had just approached her.

Katara slumped down onto the ground. She watched Aang very carefully, despirately waiting for 9:04.

- A -

9:04.

Katara had been staring at her phone for the past hour, rubbing the gem on her necklace with impatience. As soon as the last digit changed from a 3 to a 4, Katara's glance shot straight to Aang.

It was unreal to Katara. As soon as Aang's vigil was over, he simply collapsed to the ground. Like his will just crumbled.

Aang shot out his arms, to stop his fall, taking the brunt of the impact into his palms and knees.

"Aang!" Katara cried out, running over to him. She flopped down on her knees, sliding a bit on the ground.

Katara quickly wrapped her hands around his head as he sobbed into her.

Katara hushed him gently. "Shh, Shh, it's okay. I've got you."

Aang continued to silently sob in her shoulder. After a few minutes, he started breathing normally.

"Aang?" Katara asked hesitantly.

"Thank you," he responded in a small voice.

Katara let him out of her arms, but kept her hands on his shoulders. Aang brought up a fist to wipe the tears off this face.

"Can you explain to me what this is?" Katara tried to keep the anger out of her voice.

"I was standing vigil," Aang explained. "It begans at 9:03 in the morning, until 9:03 at night. I do not move, speak, or eat until then."

Katara wanted to seethe with rage. How reckless and irresponsible this was! Aang could have gotten hurt, or lost, or ... or .. who knows what could have happened to him!

Katara's anger diminished as Aang spoke again. "I'm sorry Katara, I lied to you." His voice was so soft, Katara barely heard it.

"About what?" she pursued.

"My parents," Aang elaborated. "I knew them.. but I can't remember them."

Katara kept silent, but watched Aang carefully.

"In 2001, they worked at the Twin Towers. The second plane, the one that hit the South tower killed my father instantly. The fire consumed him. . . Roku was just a business man, walking along the street with his friend Sozin. When the towers were hit, they helped rescue people."

Aang took a deep breathe before continuing. "My mother had taken me to visit my father that day. She...she handed me off to Roku when he and Sozin were aiding people. Then she continued up, searching for my father. She died in the fire, next to him."

Aang's voice sounded so hollow, and his breaths were becoming shaky again. "She only spoke a few words to Roku. 'His name is Aang Windland. He is my savior. Please keep him safe'." A silent tear rolled down Aang's face, and more threatened to spill over.

Katara wrapped him into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry, Aang. I'm so sorry," she repeated as a mantra.

Aang wiped the tear from his face. "It's okay Katara. I have forgiven. But I come every year, so I do not forget." He let out a tired chuckle. "I can't remember their faces, I was only four. But I remember my mother's warm hands, so soft and warm; calming. And my father's smile, which made me feel safe."

"And Roku did take me in," Aang continued. "He and his wife Ta Min accepted me with open arms. Their best friend, Gyatso, would often visit me. I think he liked the idea of a son, not having his own."

"Believe me when I say I do not cry normally," Aang explained. "It's just that Roku passed away this past June, from lung cancer. Ta Min had died from age about a year ago, and Roku had slowly lost the will to live. So I moved in with Gyatso this summer."

Katara couldn't help but feel her heart pang in sadness. The feeling was all too familiar. "You feel alone, don't you?"

Aang did not directly answer her question. "Gyatso is getting old. When he dies, all my family will be gone. I'm the last one."

Katara did not hesitate before speaking. "No, you're not Aang. Sokka and I, we're your family now."

"We won't let anything happen to you."

Katara whipped her head around. She didn't even realize Sokka was standing behind her, but he must have been there for awhile.

Sokka came over and placed a reassuring hand on Aang's shoulder. "Let's go home."

Aang sniffled away any remaining tears. "Sounds good."

Sokka backed off and lead the way. Katara helped Aang up and gave him one last hug. "It'll be okay," she promised.

"I know." It was silent for a minute.

"Hey Katara?" Aang asked cautiously.

"Yeah?"

"I'm..I'm kind of starving here. haven't eating since six this morning. Do you think we can go get some food?" Aang pleaded.

"Yeah, Aang. We will get you something." As Katara said that, she realized she was quite hungry too.

They continued to follow Sokka. Katara stuck close to Aang, making sure he stayed upright.

Aang couldn't help but grab Katara's pinky with his own. That little bit of familiar comfort was all he needed.

"Thank you, Katara."

* * *

I am very sorry I wasn't able to update yesterday, was having WiFi issues. Hope this chapter was a good one. And thank you for all the great reviews, I hope you guys are pleased with what's in store

- Dapper


	10. Chapter 10

Winds:

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender belongs to Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino. I do not own any of this; this is purely fan fiction and is made for entertainment only.

* * *

Chapter 10:

"Father?"

Zuko approached hesitantly. The room was dark, save for the contained fire running across the back of his father's office.

"Zuko." Ozai did not sound pleased. Not that Zuko could tell; Ozai was turned around in his large leather chair so he did not have to look at the person he had summoned.

"Father, I came here as you asked," Zuko continued. He stood uncomfortably in front of his father's mahogany desk.

Ozai's foot tapped on the dark wood floor. "I am disappointed in you. I send you to a public school, in a suburb an hour away, in the hope that you may be able to handle passing such a lowly education..." Ozai turned halfway in his chair and slowly grabbed a single sheet of paper off his desk.

"It says here that you are currently failing your Business class," Ozai stated coldly. "How do you expect to run my Phoenix Corporation when you can barely pass a public school class?"

"I...I..." Zuko tried to defend himself, but Ozai was relentless.

"You thought this was acceptable, you thought you could do better." The fire behind Ozai seemed to surge as his voice became louder. "Your sister, Azula, has mastered every skill needed to run this company. She has the talent and intelligence you don't seem to possess."

Zuko bowed his head. "I'm sorry father. I will try to do better."

"Try?" Ozai sneered. "All you can do is 'try'. Such a disgrace."

"I am not a disgrace!" Zuko shouted back. His hands were curled up into fists.

Zuko realized his mistake as soon as he yelled. "I'm sorry father, please forgive me."

Ozai stood up in his chair, still facing the fire. He snorted. "Remove your sunglasses," Ozai commanded.

Zuko did as he was ordered, folding the sunglasses with an audible click.

"Touch the left side on your face."

Zuko raised a shaky hand to his face. With a wince, his fingertips came in contact with the tender skin.

"Tell me what that is."

Zuko swallowed hard, trying to find his voice. "A scar," he voice cracked.

"No," Ozai corrected. "It is a constant reminder of your failures, which almost cost me everything. Do not forget it."

"No sir," Zuko repeated in defeat.

"In a month's time you will return to my office," Ozai ordered. "The night of your last football game. Your opponent is Sozin Academy, the mighty school founded by your grandfather. If you lose to them, you will hand over your house keys. You will not be allowed back in my sights until you have done something worthy of redemption. Am I understood?"

Zuko nodded, despite the factor Ozai could not see him. "Yes sir, I understand."

Zuko could not see his father, but knew he was snarling. "You had better. Now get out of my sight."

The room was silent once more, save for the clicking of Zuko's leather shoes as he walked out of the room.

- A -

Sokka rubbed his arms. He was freezing cold. He had recently been offered a job working the snack counter at the ice rink. In order to work the hours, Sokka had to give up his job coaching rec. football. It was worth it though; it paid much better.

"Hey Sokka," the manager, Mr. Pine said. "Can you go ahead and lock up for me?" He tossed Sokka the keys. "The snack bar, locker rooms, and the ice rink. Just leave the keys in my office."

"Yes sir," Sokka replied.

"Good, thank you son," the old man replied, walking out.

Sokka finished wiping the counter clean and closed up the snack bar. He took off his ketchup and mustard stained apron and left in on the bleachers. He then grabbed a broom and began to sweep the beachers.

Sokka sighed. This job was okay, but Sokka couldn't understand why people didn't clean up after themselves.

Tired from sweeping, Sokka sat down and gazed out at the ice. He had to admit, watching hockey players out there, smashing and shooting; it looked like fun. If only he could know what it felt like...

Sokka spun the keys around his finger, thinking of ways he might be able to see what it was like to play hockey.

Wait a minute, Sokka realized, He had the key to the locker room in his hand. He could go borrow some spare equipment real quick!

Sokka shot off for the locker room, excited as a kid after a handful of candy.

It took him a little while to dig though all the spare equipment, but finally he found skates that fit and a stick. It took a good few minutes for Sokka to figure out how to lace the cleats up.

Sokka stood up shakily, balancing on the skate blades. As he walked out towards the ice, he tried to remember the last time he had been ice skating. His mom used to take him to the ice rink all the time. Sokka loved the cool air, and the big guys ramming into each other. Sokka had almost forgotten about their family tips to hockey games, it had been so long.

Sokka stepped hesitantly onto the ice. After a few cautious steps, he began to get the hang of it. Dig the tip of the skate in and push off to move forward. Turn the skate sideways to stop.

Sokka began skating as fast as he possibly could around the rink. He began to work his stick into it.

"And he shoots, he scores!" Sokka yelled, moving his stick for a pretend shot.

Within a couple minutes, Sokka was panting. His legs were so sore. This was really hard work.

He leaned up against the wall for a minute to catch his breath. As his eyes scanned around the rink, Sokka saw a deserted puck left in the back of the arena.

He skated over to it, using his stick to get it. Then Sokka began to dribble the puck like he saw professionals on TV do.

"Not bad."

Sokka stopped dribbling, and whipped his head around in shock. No one else was supposed to be here.

Sokka spotted the man who had spoke, near the entrance to the ice rink. He quickly skated over to him. "I'm so sorry sir."

The man waved him off. "Not my arena. Just my equipment. I'm the boys' hockey coach here." He stuck out his hand for Sokka to shake. "Bato. Pleased to meet you."

Sokka shook his hand. "Sokka Garcia."

The man, Bato, blinked in surprise. "Sokka? Don't suppose you're Hakoda's kid, are you?"

"Y-yeah," Sokka stammered, surprised. "You know my dad?"

Bato let out a belly laugh. "Yes, I do. Known him all my life. We used to serve together in the Navy, until shrapnel from a fragmentation grenade completely shattered my left arm."

"I'm sorry," Sokka apologized. He stared at Bato's left arm.

"Eh, it's good as new now," Bato explained, pulling up his jacket sleeve to show the healed skin. "No harm done really."

Sokka nodded, and stepped off the ice and sat next to Bato on the bleachers. "Where is your dad kiddo?" Bato asked.

"Overseas." Sokka deadpanned.

"Again?" Bato asked in surprise. He decided to drop the point though. "You know, you're pretty good for not playing before," Bato complemented, referencing Sokka's hockey skills.

"Thanks." Sokka absentmindedly played with the stick.

"You know," Bato rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "We are in need of one more player. How would you like to play for me, and my team, the Wolves?

Sokka looked up at Bato to see if his offer was genuine. It was.

Unfortunately, Sokka knew his place. "I'm sorry sir –"

" – Please, call me Bato."

Sokka began again."I'm sorry Bato, but me and my sister can't afford it. Thank you very much though."

Bato stared at the dejected kid. "Alright, if you say so. The offer is still there, if you change your mind."

"Thank you." Sokka's spirits were dashed, but his manners weren't.

"I'll see you around kiddo," Bato said goodbye, patting Sokka on the shoulder, before walking away.

Sokka no longer had the energy or desire to skate on the ice any longer. With a sigh, he stood up and treaded back into the locker room.

- A -

Zuko curled his hands into fists. Why did the world hate him?

No one understood Zuko. The pressure he was under.

Zuko buried his face in his hands. Here he was, six in the evening, lying in the school parking lot against his car.

Zuko ran his hand over the pavement, feeling the jagged concrete scrape his palm. He had no desire to go home at all. It was over an hour drive to his father's penthouse apartment in Manhattan.

His father. Just the thought filled Zuko's mouth with bitterness. An overbearing, cruel, cold, and brutal man, Ozai took every opportunity to beat Zuko down. Whether it was about his success in sports or improvements in school, there was only disappointment from Ozai.

"Hey." A nudge to Zuko's side followed, causing him to look up.

Zuko glared up at the person. There stood Jet, complete with ragged leather jacket, old orange tee, tight jeans, high tops, and an ego bigger than a plane.

Zuko turned his gaze elsewhere. "What do you want Jet?"

Jet stuck his hands in his pockets. "Chill out. I came over to see if you're okay."

"I'm fine," Zuko snarled. "I don't need anyone's help."

Jet sat down next to Zuko, folded his arm behind his head, and leaned back against the car. "Those are some big words for a guy who always hides his face."

Zuko brought one hand up to his sunglasses. Zuko closed his eyes, remembering what they hid.

Jet smirked, knowing he had taken the upper hand. Jet reached into the inside of his jacket, and pulled out a tiny carton from a secret pocket. Zuko watched as Jet pulled out a cigarette.

"What are you doing?" Zuko asked in shock. Jet just seemed so casual about the fact he just whipped out a cigarette. "That could get you kicked off of football, expelled, and arrested."

Jet smirked. "Nah. You don't seem like a narc," he explained. "Besides, it's worth it."

Zuko reeled back a bit. "What?"

Jet nodded. "Yup. This little baby takes all your worries away. Easy peasy."

Jet lit the cigarette with expert ease. Noticing Zuko's stare, he tossed the carton to him. He took the little stick out to speak. "Want one?"

Zuko just stared at the little carton his hand. He knew this was illegal, as well as horrible for his body. But he looked over at Jet, who did look like all of his worries just flew away. Zuko wanted his worries to fly away.

"Okay. I'll take one," Zuko practically whispered. He took a white stick and stuck it in his mouth.

" 'ere we go." Jet smirked as he pulled back the lever on his lighter.

With a burst, the little flame roared to life.

- A -

"I made something for you. "

Sokka pulled at the tie around his neck. It was itchy and uncomfortable, and he already felt awkward enough. With the help of Katara, Sokka had dressed up formally on his date with Yue. Sokka had enough waiting and guessing around. He was going to kiss Yue tonight.

As a present, he had carved her a little fish. Well, he had tried, anyways. Sokka just hoped Yue liked it, as he stood awkwardly with the fish sculpture out in his palm.

Yue let out a little giggle at first. "Thanks," she reacted honestly.

"It's a fish," Sokka explained. He used one finger to turn it around in his hand. "I guess it looks kind of like a bear."

Yue took it out of his hand and tucked it into hers. "I love it." She grinned as Sokka sighed in relief.

They had just finished a night of mini golf, and had snuck back inside the waterfall hole. The water roared down the outsides, but Sokka and Yue leaned up against the inside walls, sitting on the artificial grass.

"So did you have fun tonight?" Sokka asked her.

"Yeah," Yue replied. "Although, I don't think throwing your club at the windmill was necessary." She laughed, remembering the incident.

"Hey, hey," Sokka defended himself. "That windmill was mocking me. It should have let my ball in, at least after the seventh time!"

Both of their laughter died out, and soon rushing water was the only sound to be heard.

"I really like you."

That phrase caught Yue way off guard. She whipped her head around to make sure Sokka was the person who said it. "What?"

Sokka kept staring straight ahead. "I said I really like you. Like like-like you," he explained, reverting back to elementary school terms.

Yue sighed. "I like you too," she admitted.

"You don't act like you do," Sokka pointed out dejectedly. "Every time I seem to get close to kissing you, you run away or make an excuse. No one gets a cold as much as you say you get them!"

Yue felt awful for spurning Sokka's advances. "I'm sorry I lied to you. But I do like you."

"Then kiss me." Sokka gave her an ultimatum.

"What?" Yue reeled back. "I..I.."

Sokka was getting frustrated. Deciding to take matters into his own hands, Sokka leaned over Yue and smashed his lips on hers.

It was by no means a graceful kiss, but it was mutual. Sokka felt Yue push back against his lips. The new warmth left Sokka as Yue pulled away for air.

Blush spread across both of their cheeks. Yue was stunned. She knew she shouldn't have kissed Sokka but it felt ... right.

Yue felt so conflicted. She shouldn't have kissed Sokka, but she wanted to. Yue knew she was falling for this kid, but she couldn't afford that. Tearing up, Yue stood up and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry Sokka," Yue apologized, she voice breaking. "I can't see you anymore." A single tear ran down her face, but Sokka couldn't see.

Without any more of a warning, Yue ran away, leaving Sokka lying on the ground.

Sokka just stared, dumbfounded. Was he a bad kisser or something? How could such a fun night turn bad in a matter of minute?

Confused and frustrated, Sokka banged the back of his head against the fake rock wall. This was quite the disappointing night.

- A -

"You're home late nephew."

"Uncle," Zuko greeted the old man.

Most school nights, Zuko stayed at his uncle's house instead of making the trek to Manhattan. Zuko mostly stayed in the city during the weekends.

His uncle's apartment was modest, but comfortable. The floors and walls were lined with dark wood, and the lighting was minimal. Upon walking in the front door, there was a quaint living area and a kitchen with a bar dividing the two spaces. A small terrace was accessible through a glass sliding door next to the refrigerator. To the right of the kitchen was a small hallway which led to the two bedrooms and a bathroom.

It was dark, but not in the threatening way his father's office was. No, it was more … comforting.

"How was your day?" Iroh asked. He watched as Zuko threw his car keys into a dish by the door.

"Fine," Zuko snapped, walking straight past his uncle. Zuko grabbed the handle of his bedroom door and ripped it open.

"Will you be joining me for dinner?" Iroh asked politely.

"No." Zuko snarled, slamming the door behind him.

Iroh sighed. He felt so bad for his nephew. The pressure he was under, the tyrant father who scorned his achievements.

Iroh just hoped Zuko was okay. He had noticed his nephew smelled like smoke as he walked in.

Slurping his cup of tea, Iroh made a mental note to watch Zuko a bit closer.

* * *

Robert Pine is the voice actor for the fisherman in book 1, that's where the manager's name came from. I was hoping to get this story caught up to the holiday time, but unfortunately I wasn't able to. However, my goal is to have it up before New Years at the latest. Hope this chapter was interesting, it's going to set up a lot of conflicts.

- Dapper

And Happy Holidays to you guys!

P.S. Thank you for those reviews, I really tried to keep them in mind during this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Winds:

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender belongs to Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino. I do not own any of this; this is purely fan fiction and is made for entertainment only.

* * *

Chapter 11:

As weeks passed, the air chilled and leaves fell. Life continued on as normal.

The girls' soccer team went on to have an 11-1 record. The varsity football team had been undefeated so far; their final game taking place tonight.

Many if the students were restless. Four Nations High had not beaten their main rival, Sozin Academy in ten years. With the team they had this year; it looked very likely that they might.

Aang and Sokka watched with mild interest as the Sozin players unloaded from the bus. They wore black jerseys, with red and gold accents. The helmets were black as well, with flames at the bottom. Many of the students were the children of the wealthy. You could tell by the arrogance in their step.

Sokka swallowed hard. He looked at Aang, who seemed less nervous than Sokka himself. As they walked back inside, Sokka noticed Zuko staring into space. Bags rested under his eyes, and he looked desperate. Like his whole world depended on winning this game.

"You okay Zuko?" Aang asked in concern.

"I'm fine," he snapped.

Aang reeled back, surprised at the anger in Zuko's voice. Sokka stuck a protective arm in front of Aang. "Hey, chill out man," Sokka shot back. "He was just asking you if you're okay. Don't talk to him like that."

Zuko stood up and pulled his hood over his head. "I'll talk to him however I want." Zuko spat. "Neither of you understand how important this game is."

Sokka curled his hand into a fist, trying to keep the anger out of his voice. "Calm down Zuko. It's just a game."

"No, it's not. We _have_ to win." Zuko ripped open the school doors. "You idiots better not screw up." Zuko stalked away as the door closed behind him.

Sokka started after Zuko, but Aang had grabbed his shoulder, stopping him. "It's not worth it. Zuko is probably just a bit stressed out," Aang advised.

Aang's reasoning prevented Sokka from going after Zuko. Aang was probably right. Sokka took a deep breath. He needed his focus for the game anyways.

- A -

His heart plummeted down into his stomach.

Sokka felt every muscle in his body just give up.

The football had just brushed the tips of his fingers, but he couldn't wrap his hands around it fast enough before he fell back to the ground. To be honest, it was an awful pass from Zuko, but Sokka couldn't help but blame himself as well.

He had missed the catch by an inch. Not that the touchdown really would have mattered.

A huge body slammed him down into the turf, where he stayed. The referee's whistle blew, ending the game. The final score was 7-35. Sozin had completely dominated the entire game.

Aang had scored the only touchdown during the first quarter, but had taken a really hard blow to the ribcage. The coaches had pulled Aang out for the rest of the game, as a nice purple bruise began to spread across his lower chest.

Zuko had been throwing crappy passes all game long. But with Aang out, it was better to throw the ball then pass it the second string runningback.

Neither of the receivers, Sokka or Jet, were having a very good game either. Jet even fumbled the ball twice, both times resulting in a touchdown for the Comets.

Aang sighed, feeling helpless. _If only he had been in the game … No Aang, that's not the way to think_, Aang advised himself. _You played a good game. You didn't lose, just learned how it felt to play a better team.__  
_

He stood then picked up his equipment, which had to be removed because of his bruised ribs. Aang trudged over from the sidelines to his friend, who was showing no inclination of ever getting up.

He offered his free hand out to Sokka, who took it begrudgingly. With a huge heave, Aang pulled the older boy up to his feet.

Aang said nothing, but patted Sokka on the shoulder. Both of them were too disappointed to speak. It had been such a close game.

"Where's Zuko?" Sokka didn't answer Aang's mostly rhetorical question, but searched for the familiar number twenty-four jersey.

Scattered small groups of blue contrasted the black swarm of Sozin players. Sokka glared at the celebrating mass of Academy kids. "Come on," Aang said, pulling him along.

They joined the back of the line of their teammates, who were dragging their feet to the locker room. Katara and Toph sat on the bench right outside the school, waiting for the boys.

"Good game guys," Katara tried to complement them.

Something in Sokka snapped. "It obviously wasn't Katara. We lost by twenty-eight points." Sokka glared at his sister, furious and disappointed.

Katara stepped back, surprised by Sokka's attack.

Aang noticed, and felt bad that Sokka had snapped at her. He tried to muster whatever happiness he had in him, to smile at her and apologize for Sokka's actions.

Katara got what Aang was trying to do, but honestly his smile was pathetic. He looked so worn out and defeated. Despite the lack of vigor behind it, Katara appreciated the gesture nonetheless.

Both Sokka and Aang trudged into the locker room and began removing their equipment. Aang winced as he removed his compression shirt. He inspected the impressive purple bruise before sliding a t-shirt back on.

Aang looked around for Zuko, who must have been the first one in, as all of his gear was in his locker and was nowhere to be seen.

With a moan, Aang sat down on the bench and waited for Sokka to finish.

- A -

Zuko turned the door knob carefully.

Inside was his father, who would seal his fate. Zuko had raised his grade in his business class, hoping that would please his father enough to negate the disappointment of losing the game.

"Zuko."

Ozai spoke as soon as the door was opened. He knew by the hesitant turn of the knob that the boy stood behind it.

"Yes father?" Zuko responded.

"Do not sit," Ozai ordered. "This will be a brief visit, either way."

Zuko walked forward to the head of his father's desk, his heart sinking. Once again, Ozai was turned around, facing the flames.

"Tell me Zuko," Ozai began. "What task did I give you?"

"To beat Sozin Academy's football team," Zuko repeated.

"And did you?"

"Father, I tried as hard as I could – " Zuko tried to defend to himself.

" – But I take it you lost," Ozai finished. He swerved around in his chair, so that he could now look down upon Zuko. "And you come to me bearing this news in peasant street clothes. I have never been more disgusted."

Zuko took a step forward. "I just threw on these clothes from the locker room. You said to come immediately."

Ozai thought for a minute, giving the boy false hope. "True, you did follow my directions. But a mere dog could have done the same."

Zuko was very frustrated and desperate at this point. He was being reprimanded for the things he did correctly, as well as wrong. He could not win.

In his last attempt to gain his father's acceptance, Zuko spoke once more. "Father, I have raised my grade to a B in my business cla-"

"- Did I give you permission to speak?" Ozai roared. "You insolent little brat! I do not care what you have accomplished, those failures have already passed." Ozai slammed his fists on the desk.

"I-I'm sorry," Zuko stammered, surprised by the outrage.

Ozai took a deep breath before continuing. "It is unimportant. You have failed the one simple task I was gracious enough to give you. You are no longer worth anything to me."

Zuko looked at his father in horror. He was truly terrified, for the second time in his life. His world was crumbling apart.

Ozai let a cold smile cross his face. "Set your house keys on the desk. I do not want to see you until you have done something worthy of this family." He heard the chinking noise as the keys were set down on the desk.

"You will live with your worthless uncle, the old fool," Ozai planned. "We will have the disgraced living in one spot. No need for them to contaminate useful members of society. Understood?"

"Yes." Zuko's voice was weak and scratchy.  
"Unfortunately, your car was purchased in the name of your mother, who explicitly wrote that I had no jurisdiction to take it from you," Ozai explained. "So you may keep it."

Zuko barely even heard him. The world felt muted, as Zuko recalled the words 'you are no longer worth anything to me'. The realization sunk in. His father had just disowned him.

"Get out of my sight," Ozai snarled.

Zuko quickly retreated out of his father's office, down to his car. Zuko hopped inside and started the ignition. He quickly backed the car out of the parking lot and sped down the street.

_How could this have happened?_ Zuko kept asking himself.

_You're a failure_, his inner voice replied. It was the voice of all his doubts, his failures, his anger. _You are a failure, and that's all you ever will be. _

Zuko tried to ignore the venomous voice inside his head. _No, I won't listen to you!_

_Oh, but you will_, the voice sneered. _Because I am _you_._

- A -

Sokka banged his head against the shower tiles. He was so close.

That's all it ever seemed like he was. He was so close to catching the football. He was so close to being on a hockey team. He was so close to dating Yue.

But life had to go screw everything up. Sokka had to be responsible; he knew they couldn't afford hockey equipment and tournament fees. Sokka's job money went to food for the family. Aang's money from the bakery went to feeding Appa. The money that Gran Gran made went to college funds.

Sokka missed being a kid. Everything was so worry free. But since his dad had left, Sokka had to grow up too. Sure, he still retained some of his goofiness, but it wasn't the same. Now he had to be the leader.

Sokka ran his hands over his hair. Water droplets splashed as his hand pushed them aside.

Even the warm water did not seem as nice as it usually did. Sokka missed the warmth from Yue's hugs.

Sokka let out a frustrated groan. He was so close, every time. Now, Yue avoided him. It was impossible to even get within earshot of her, let alone have a conversation.

Wallowing in defeat, Sokka sat down in the basin.

He bowed his head as the water ran over him, stinging his eyes.

- A -

"Oh, monkey feathers!"

Aang cursed himself, realizing what a bad idea this was.

After the game, Sokka had just dropped him off at the bakery. No one in that truck had been very happy, so they just all returned to their respective homes.

Aang had felt awful for the way that Sokka had snapped at Katara. Nothing against his best friend, but Sokka wasn't always thoughtful enough to realize when he had hurt someone's feelings.

So despite his objecting body, Aang had snuck over to the siblings' house, through the path he and Katara had taken on that rainy day so long ago. Aang identified the window with belonged to Katara's room, on the left side of the house. It was easy to see the light emanating from the inside, so it was safe to say Katara was in there.

Aang had climbed the tree outside the window with ease. Now he perched on the branch extending out towards Katara's window. With a leap of faith, he had jumped, as was now hanging onto the narrow edging around the windows.

Aang looked down. The fall certainly wouldn't kill him, but it would probably hurt his legs, and Aang kind of wanted to avoid that.

With a grunt, he pulled his body upwards so he could get a glimpse inside Katara's window.

Aang saw the laptop on the desk, directly in view of the window. The laptop was turned on, and there was a video of Toph talking on it. Aang realized that Katara was video chatting Toph, as the former was pacing around her room, throwing articles of spare clothing around as she ranted.

Toph caught sight of Aang in the background of Katara's room. Once Katara had paced away from her, Toph gave Aang a brief wave. She was being careful not to alert Katara of Aang's presence.

_Get Katara_! Aang mouthed to her.

Toph gave him a smug grin and shook her head. _No_, she mouthed back.

Aang gave her a desperate look. Thanks to the cold, his fingers weren't slippery from sweating, but were so cold he could barely hold on any longer.

"He's so inconsiderate," Katara continued to rant about her brother. "I'm sorry for trying to make you feel better Sokka!" She picked a jean jacket out of her closet to ask Toph's opinion.

"What's do you think of this one, Toph?" Katara brought it into the view of the camera. "Toph!" She yelled, noticing Toph had stopped paying attention to her.

"What?" Toph said, directing her attention back at her friend. "I'm sorry Katara. You're talking about clothes and ranting; neither of which interest me."

Katara sighed. "I'm sorry." She looked back at Toph, who was now staring back at Katara's window. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," Toph answered too quickly, her gaze shooting back to Katara. Katara turned around, recognizing Toph's suspicious behavior.

Katara looked at the window for a moment, but nothing appeared. Then all of a sudden, Aang's head popped up and desperately banged twice against the window. "Aang!" Katara shouted in surprise. She dropped the jacket in her hands and ran over to unlock the window.

"Are you okay?" she asked Aang, grabbing onto his wrists so he didn't fall.

"Yeah," Aang groaned, out of breath. He let out a whine as his bruised ribcage hit the window edging as Katara pulled him in.

He laid on the floor for a minute, crunching his abdominal muscles together to ease the pain. "Are you sure you are okay?" Katara asked in concern. She kneeled down next to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

After a second, Aang stood up and brushed the tree bark off of him. "Thanks a lot Toph," he teased the girl on the computer.

"Sorry Twinkletoes," came the electronic reply. "You wouldn't let me copy off your homework."

"That's because I didn't do it either!" Aang complained jokingly.

"Sorry," Toph apologized. She looked over her shoulder then back at the two in Katara's room. "I gotta go, my darling mother is looking for me. 'see you two later." And with that, Toph turned off her laptop, leaving Aang and Katara alone.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Katara repeated for the third time.

Aang slid over onto the bed, leaning against the headboard. "Yeah," he gasped. "Just hurts a bit."

Katara sat next to him, folding her legs under. "Can I see it?"

"Yeah," Aang nodded. He cautiously removed his sweatshirt, then took one hand and sloppily pulled up his shirt so Katara could see.

She gasped. The bruise ran up his right side, from the top of his hipbone to the middle of his ribcage. It was a nice flaming violet color. "Oh, Aang…" She reached two fingers out over top of the mark. She lowered them ever so gently to his skin.

"Does this hurt?" she asked.

""It's a bit tender," Aang replied. It took all of his willpower to not wince as he watched her hand carefully.

Katara removed her fingers and pulled Aang's shirt back down. "Why did you come here? You should be at home, resting."

Aang smiled at her motherly comment. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I wanted to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine," Katara answered, puzzled. "Why would I be?"

"Because of what Sokka said to you," Aang elaborated. "He shouldn't have said that. We were just a bit disappointed."

Katara didn't know what to say at first; she was touched by Aang's thoughtfulness. "I know, I'm fine. I feel bad that you came all the way here with your injured ribs though."

Aang let out a slight chuckle, but decided against it. "Ow… and nah, it was no biggie. I wanted to come hang out with you."

Katara couldn't help but smile. _Why did this little kid make her so happy_? she asked herself.

_Because he cares about you_, her inner voice answered.

_Oh shut up you_, Katara replied to herself.

"Where is Sokka anyways?" Aang asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Downstairs, showering," Katara answered. "He might be trying to drown himself though, he's been in for a while."

"Ah," Aang replied in understanding.

"I'm sorry you guys lost," Katara apologized. "And I'm sorry you really didn't get to play."

Aang shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really care about winning or losing, or playing time. I just play because I have fun."

Katara raised her eyebrows in surprise. This kid kept constantly amazing her with his wisdom.

Aang winced as a muscle in the bruise spasm-ed.

"I'm getting you an ice pack," Katara ordered. When Aang tried to negotiate with her, her response was "No objections, mister."

Aang smiled faintly as Katara walked out of the room. He twiddled his thumbs as he waited for her to return. Bored, he gazed around her room.

Like the rest of the house, the carpet was brown and the walls were some shade of blue. Her furniture was white as well. The desk her laptop rested on was opposite the window, with the bed in between. The door was on the same wall as the desk. A shallow closet ran along the wall across from the bed, adjacent to the door.

"Here you go," Katara said, handing Aang the ice pack. She had carefully wrapped it in a towel, so the ice would not burn his skin.

"Thanks," Aang said gratefully. He winced a bit as it came in contact with his skin. Katara sat down next to him and held onto his free hand.

They were quiet for a little while. Not the awkward 'don't-know-what-to-say' quiet, but a peaceful quiet.

"I like your necklace," Aang complemented. He had been staring at the elaborate wave designs carved into the turquoise gem at her neck. It was attached to a deep blue silk ribbon. Aang had noticed it before, but hadn't said anything about it.

He could name all the times she had touched the gem gently during conversation. Four times total; once when they had found Appa and she and told him about her mother, once in Toph's planetarium, once in the hot tub after the first game, and once when she had found him at Ground Zero.

"Thanks." Katara was so quiet, Aang barely heard her. She brought her fingers up to touch the necklace he spoke of.

Aang watched her carefully. "Who's was it?" From what he could see, the necklace held a great importance to Katara.

"It was my mother's." Katara closed her eyes slightly, feeling Aang carefully wrap his arm around her arms and pull her a bit closer. "Whenever I'm scared or worried, I touch it. It's soothing," she explained. "It reminds me of her."

"I know," Aang stated. He released the ice pack to stuff his hand down the front of his shirt. He pulled up a wooden bead necklace, with four larger beads. Each one had some sort of elemental symbol on it. "To us, it serves as a connection to our families," Aang reasoned.

"Yeah," Katara responded, a bit absentminded.

They continued to lay on her bed for awhile, watching a movie on her laptop. Aang was so worn out from his day that he crashed only ten minutes in.

He seemed too peaceful in his sleep for her to disturb him, so Katara shut off her laptop and left him there. Even though Katara would probably get crap for it later, she decided to let him sleep there. She removed the ice pack from his chest, and covered him up with her blanket.

"Goodnight Aang," she whispered over him. She kissed the top of his head, and turned off the lights.

Had she stayed a moment later, she would have heard Aang mumble her name in his sleep.

"Thanks … Katara."

* * *

What did you guys think? The reviews are very helpful to me, and I hope I'm doing an okay job at following your advice.

I'm trying to keep up a good level of detail without distracting from the plot. And when it comes to Jet, I'm working on him. I personally find him and Zuko very hard to write accurately. The next chapter will go a bit more in-depth into Jet's personality, introduce a very badass new friend, and will go back to resolve the Sokka/Yue plotline.

For the questions you guys have asked in your reviews, my only answer is: maybe. And don't be afraid to criticize; whatever I can do to make this better, let me know.

-Dapper


	12. Chapter 12

Winds:

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender belongs to Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino. I do not own any of this; this is purely fan fiction and is made for entertainment only.

* * *

Chapter 12:

"Here boy," Aang called.

Appa came trotting over. While he wasn't fully grown yet, Aang could barely scoop him up, and needed both hands to do so.

"Ready to go for a walk?" Aang asked excitedly.

Appa started wagging his tail, recognizing a few of the words. He instantly ran down the steps to the front door.

Aang chuckled at the pup's enthusiasm. "Katara, Sokka, you guys ready to go?" he yelled.

"Coming!" Katara yelled from her room. Sure enough, she appeared, bundled in a warm jacket and knit hat.

"Katara, it's not that cold outside," Sokka stated as he walked up the stairs.

"It never hurts to be bundled up Sokka," Aang defended.

"Zip up Aang," Katara mothered, "Sokka, wear a coat."

Aang zipped up his coat as she had instructed. "Why?" Sokka grumbled. He plucked a navy canvas jacket off the coat rack near the door anyways.

"Because it's cold out," Katara explained. "Don't get sick."

"Let's just get this over with," Sokka grumbled, zipping up his coat. "Why do we even have to walk the dog everyday..."

"Exercise is good for Appa," Aang countered. "And we walk you every day, so ..."

Katara giggled as Sokka slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. It was so forceful, it left a red mark.

"Let's just go already." Sokka jiggled the door knob impatiently.

"Alright boy!" Aang cheered. He quickly opened the door and ran out right beside his dog.

Katara laughed at the sight as she followed suit. Sokka shut the door and stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets.

"It's cold outside," Sokka whined.

"Who's laughing now?" Katara teased pointing to her warm hat.

Sokka bowed his head in defeat, trying to sink deeper into his canvas jacket. He walked briskly alongside Katara, as they tried to catch up with Aang and Appa, who had already run halfway down the street.

"Aang, wait up!" Sokka yelled at the distant figure.

Aang stopped running to look back. "Sorry!" he yelled apologetically, realizing he had left the other two in the dust.

"Come one boy," Aang called to Appa, who had stopped alongside him. "Yip yip," Aang whooped, running back toward the siblings, Appa on his heels.

The walk was brisk, in more ways than one. They walked Appa quickly, trying to escape the cold as soon as possible. The wind stung their faces and hands, slowly chapping their lips.

"Finally," Sokka breathed, as he caught sight of the house. They always walked Appa through the neighborhood, up to the park a bit less than a mile away, then back.

Katara squinted her eyes. "Sokka, did Gran Gran get a new car?"

"…No," Sokka answered slowly. He too had spotted the shape of a foreign vehicle in the driveway of their house.

"Do you think…" Katara trailed off.

"No..." Sokka replied, contemplating something.

"What?" Aang asked confused, his head glancing back and forth between the two.

There was a door slam as the driver of the unknown car got out of the vehicle. The man walked into view as he popped the truck and pulled out a duffel bag.

Without warning, the two siblings shot off towards the man. Sokka's longer legs let him run faster than Katara.

Sokka looked down as he ran, watching his feet. The wind stung his face, exhilarating him. Pure joy crossed his face, and in that moment he felt nothing else.

The man shut the trunk, and turned around just in time to see Sokka's body slam into him, wrapping him up into a tight hug. He staggered, dazed, as Katara wrapped her arms around him as well.

Sokka looked up at the man, who was only a head taller. Blue eyes met blue.

"Dad."

- A -

Hakoda groaned as he plopped down into a chair.

"Thank you," he said out of gratitude as Katara handed him a mug of coffee. Hakoda sniffed the steam appreciatively before taking a short sip if the cocoa liquid.

"What are you doing home Dad?" Sokka asked eagerly. He sat on the edge of the couch, leaning in as close as possible. Katara sat down next to Sokka, pulling her legs up to sit on them. Hakoda couldn't help but notice both of his children had sat opposite of him, instead of at his side.

Hakoda took another sip of coffee. "I wanted to see you and your sister. A few men got to come back home for the weekend."

Aang tilted his head in observance. Hakoda was a grizzled man, filled out with wiry muscle. The way he held his shoulders out and his back straight made it immediately clear he was used to command. However, the scruff on his face and the bags resting under his kind eyes betrayed his exhaustion.

"Does that mean you're leaving again?" Katara asked, noticing the wording of his phrase.

Hakoda sighed and looked down at his hands. "Yes, I must return with the others in two days." He looked up and noticed the looks on his children's faces. It was a look of disappointment, but not surprise. His gut ached a bit, for reasons he could not speak.

Hakoda's eyes scanned the room, picking up every little detail. Hakoda made brief eye contact with the boy standing in the background of the room, watching the scene before him. The boy did not look familiar to the soldier, and stood awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

"Who is this?" Hakoda asked kindly, motioning for his children to introduce the boy.

"This is Aang, a friend," Sokka introduced, "Aang, this is my dad."

The boy removed his hands from his pants pockets and walked forward. "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Garcia." Aang tried to understand the stripes on his uniform, but was unsuccessful in determining the proper rank to call him, so he settled with 'Mr.'

"Please, call me Hakoda," said the man, shaking the boy's hand. He breathed a sigh of relief, concluding this boy was not his daughter's boyfriend.

"Yes sir," Aang acknowledged. He realized how eager the two siblings were to spend time with their father, and he didn't want to delay it further.

"I better get going." he directed to Katara. She stood, and started walking to the front door with him.

"We're going to go drive Aang home," Sokka informed his father, before following after them.

"Okay," Hakoda nodded calmly.

"Bye Dad!" Sokka yelled out the door. "See you soon."

- A -

"Hello Aang."

"Hi Gyatso," Aang replied. He smiled at his uncle, who was carefully icing the top of a cupcake. Appa trotted past them both for his food dish.

"You're home," Gyatso noted pleasantly. Aang felt a twinge of guilt as he released how happy Gyatso was to see him.

"Yeah," Sokka and Katara dropped me off," Aang replied. He hopped up onto a counter-height fridge, next to the counter were his uncle was working. "You'll never guess why though."

Gyatso smiled, wrinkling his face. "A platypus-bear raided their kitchen?" he teased.

"No," Aang objected teasingly. "Try again."

"You came to play Pai Sho with me," Gyatso tried guilting Aang into spilling.

"No," Aang shook his head. "That's not it. But I would love to play a game or two with you."

"Well two games it is then," Gyatso declared. "Gives me two chances to show you some of my new moves."

"New moves?" Aang joked. "Give me your best old man." He cleaned the icing tools up for his uncle as they smack talked.

"I may be old, but I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve," Gyatso countered.

Aang watched as he cut the cupcake in half and set in on a plate.

"I'll get the tiles," Aang volunteered. He searched the supply closet for the wooden chest filled with Pai Sho tiles. He pulled it out and headed to the main room of the bakery, where Gyatso sat at the Pai Sho table, waiting and eating a cupcake.

"Here we go," Aang said, setting up the tiles.

Gyatso motioned for Aang to eat the other cupcake half. After a moment of waiting, Aang gratefully accepted the cupcake.

"So you never did tell me why you're home," Gyatso pointed out.

"Katara and Sokka's dad came home for the weekend," Aang explained. "He's in the Navy, he's been overseas for the past two years."

"They must be excited," Gyatso stated. "Why did you leave though?" He moved a tile across the board after a moment's contemplation.

"I felt... out of place," Aang explained. "They really wanted to spend time with him. But at the same time, they were disappointed he had to leave again."

Aang slid another tile into position. "That is between them."

Gyatso thought about what Aang had said. "Yes, that was probably best." He paused and looked up at Aang. "It's good to have you home, Aang."

Aang watched at Gyatso made his move. "It's good to be home," he said honestly.

It was quiet for a bit, as both players contemplated their moves. "Hah!" Aang cheered as he gained the upper hand.

Gyatso realized the switch, and quickly moved his piece away.

Aang began to chase Gyatso's piece with his own.

"So how is Katara?" Gyatso asked conversationally.

"She's good," Aang said affectionately. "So's Sokka."

"You have feelings for her."

Aang whipped his head up, Gyatso's words catching him off guard.

"Yes," he admitted to the elder man. "I care about her... it's just a bit different than how she cares about me."

"Have you considered talking to her?" Gyatso asked. "Help clear the air."

"Do you think it would help?" Aang asked earnestly. He continued to chase Gyatso's piece around the board.

"Only you can make that call," Gyatso warned wisely.

"Hah!" Aang cheered as he corned Gyatso's piece.

Gyatso let of a sigh of defeat, before a sly smile slid across his face. "Aang..." he said slyly, "You have something on your face."

Instantly, Aang brought a hand up to his face, just as Gyatso flicked cupcake icing onto it. With a slick move, Gyatso switched his and Aang's pieces so his was no longer trapped.

"Hey!" Aang protested, realizing the switch. "Cheater," he teased.

Gyatso let out a small chuckle. "You always catch that," he mused.

Laughter died into silence. "It's good to see you Aang," Gyatso stated with such honesty it made Aang pause.

"I'm sorry I don't stay home much," Aang apologized. "I don't mean to."

Gyatso gave him a kind smile. "You do mean to. Sokka and Katara have become part of your family, and it's perfectly fine. I enjoy having you here, but you should go live your life."

Aang watched him, absorbing every word.

"You know my beliefs on people, as well as Roku's. It's your decision who to grow up into. I want you to feel free to do so, even with so much on your shoulders," Gyatso finished.

Aang felt a surge of affection for the great man before him. "Thank you, Gyatso," Aang whispered. He closed his eyes as he embraced his father-figure.

Gyatso returned the hug with love. As they broke apart, he broke out into a smile. "Come on, enough listening to old-man musings. Let's play another round."

"Alright," Aang said happily, "You're on!"

- A -

Hakoda sunk into the couch as he watched his children and their friend shut the door as they left. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes. This place, his home, felt alien. He didn't even recognize his own children at first; they had grown up so much.

With a grunt, Hakoda pushed himself off the couch and grabbed the duffel bag he had tossed on the floor. He hoisted it up over his shoulder, and slowly began to trudge through the unfamiliar house.

Since he had left, the furniture had been rearranged several times, and décor had been switched around. He walked towards the kitchen area, which was separated from the living room by an island. Hakoda searched the countertop for a coffee pot.

"Ah-ha." He refilled his mug, taking care not to spill anything. Hakoda then left and headed down the bedroom hallway.

He gently ran his fingers down the wooden door. It had been two whole years since he had stepped foot in his own bedroom. Hakoda slowly turned the knob and let the door swing open.

It was obvious someone had been cleaning the room here and there, but otherwise it was untouched. It was a small room, with just a desk straight ahead and a bed pushed up alongside it. Closets ran along the left wall, and a window above the bed provided the only source of light without the lights on.

Hakoda carelessly tossed the duffel bag on the floor near the desk and sat on the bed. He bowed his head, and slowly pulled out a old folded piece of paper from the breast pocket of his uniform.

It was a photo, a good seven or eight years old. The edges were rumpled and the creases suggested it had been folded and re-folded numerous times. A tiny blotch, no bigger than a penny, had smeared the ink in the bottom left corner. Part of the right corner was missing.

With rough but practiced hands, Hakoda unfolded the picture. It was a photo taken by Gran Gran, of the family, in the very living room they had been in moments before. Hakoda sat next to his wife, Kya, on the couch. A newborn Katara was wrapped in a blanked and snuggled in Kya's arms. An observant one-year-old Sokka peered at the baby from his dad's lap. The Hakoda in the picture gazed lovingly at his wife, who was looking down at their new daughter in awe.

Hakoda fingered the edge of the photo. It made a dull scraping noise against his skin. _Dull_, Hakoda thought, _That's how he felt inside. _He looked at Kya, so happy and loving. _She looks so beautifu_l, Hakoda noticed. _Her face preserved from time._

"I miss you Kya."

Hakoda did not realize he said it out loud until a good moment after. Overseas, it became a bedtime ritual that he would always look at the photo and miss his wife. He would try to remember what his children looked like now; and would only fall asleep when he could remember enough to be satisfied.

"I almost didn't recognize our children today," Hakoda spoke to the photo. He would always talk to Kya, even though she was no longer there to calm him down with a rub on the shoulder or a kiss to take away his pain.

"They've grown so much," Hakoda continued. "Sokka's gotten so tall. He can drive now." He told her. "Katara looks so much like you. She's beautiful."

Hakoda was silent for several minutes, mourning his wife. "I've missed them. I miss you. So much, it hurts."

He clenched his free hand into a fist as he bit back tears. No, he had held it together for two years. The tears would not spill over his lids today.

But there was always one, one fighter, who would escape. It would fall onto the bottom left corner and smear the ink. And this time was no exception.

The tear fell in the same spot it always did.

In the distance, Hakoda heard the roars of Sokka's truck's engine become extinguished. His children were home. And so was he.

"I love you Kya." And with his parting words, Hakoda folded the photo up once more and slid it securely in his pocket.

He stood up, taking his calloused thumb and rubbing the tear trail off his cheek. He would not let his children know he had cried. He was home, and it was a time for happiness, and rejoicing, and funny childhood stories.

No. No, his children would not know he cried.

* * *

I don't really like this chapter, I might redo it later, but I need it for the story to progress. I'll try to update sooner than this past time, I apologize.

- Dapper


	13. Chapter 13

Winds:

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender belongs to Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino. I do not own any of this; this is purely fan fiction and is made for entertainment only.

* * *

Chapter 13:

Kanna's heart almost stopped when she saw her son waiting for her to come home. Even though it was only for the weekend, it brought tears to her eyes to see her pride and joy still alive.

Kanna couldn't believe her eyes. And until she embraced the man standing before her, she didn't.

They had decided to throw a family reunion party that Saturday.

Aang was touched Gyatso and he had been invited as well. So Aang wanted to look his best for Katara's family.

Aang stared at his reflection in the mirror. He had chosen to wear a plain white dress shirt, yellow tie to match his khakis, and a collared sky blue sweater overtop. Gyatso had given Aang a buzz, as his hair had began to grow a bit thick and unruly.

"Aang!" Gyatso called. "Are you ready to go?"

"Coming!" Aang yelled. He quickly stuffed his phone into his pocket, and then ran upstairs.

"Ready," he said to Gyatso. Aang picked up the sampler box of pastries that they were taking to the party.

Considering it was only five minutes away, the two decided to just walk. Aang knew the route like the back of his hand.

Aang felt invigorated as the cold November air hit his face. He pulled his smooth grey jacket tighter against his body, grateful for the high collar.

They arrived at the house in no time.

"Aang," Gyatso warned as they approached the front door.

Aang looked down at his hand, which was resting on the doorknob, ready to push open the door. It was a habit, from all the day and nights he'd spent here. However Gyatso was right, today he probably shouldn't act like he was living at the house.

"Right," Aang replied. He withdrew is hand and rang the doorbell.

The door opened a second later. "Hey!" Katara greeted them.

Aang smiled at her. "Katara, this is my uncle, Gyatso." Even though Katara knew they weren't related, Aang introduced Gyatso has he always had.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Miss Katara," Gyatso greeted.

"Thank you," Katara replied, smiling at the old man. "All the adults are upstairs. The kids are downstairs. There are appetizers in the living room if anyone gets hungry before dinner."

"Thank you," Gyatso bowed his head and took the pastries from Aang before heading upstairs.

Aang directed his focus back to Katara.

"You look good," she complemented, scanning his body. He looked very sharp in a sweater and tie; she had only seen him in old t-shirts and the same khakis he wore today. "Your hair!" Katara exclaimed, noticing his messy hair had been shaved to barely a fuzz.

Aang ran a hand over his scalp. "Yeah, Gyatso shaved it for me."

"It looks good," Katara complemented. Although Katara wouldn't admit it, she like his hair a bit longer. He still looked very nice though.

"Who's downstairs?"Aang asked, stepping inside the house.

"Sokka, Toph, and Teo, and we invited Zuko," Katara listed.

"Teo?" Aang asked, surprised.

"We invited you, Toph, and Zuko, and everyone could bring an extra person," Katara explained.

"Okay," Aang nodded in understanding.

They both stood there, words on the tips of their tongues. Katara could tell by his body language that Aang wanted to say something. However he didn't, and they both just stood in silence.

"We should probably head downstairs," Katara suggested.

"Yeah," Aang agreed, following his best friend down the steps.

- A -

"Zuko!"

Zuko slammed his fist down on his desk. "What Uncle?!" he demanded, not even making an effort to get up and unlock his bedroom door.

"Nephew." Iroh's voice was quieter and closer, suggesting he was outside the door.

"What?" Zuko snapped.

"Are you ready to go?" Iroh asked.

"Ready for what?" Zuko grumbled. He had been searching the internet, secluded in the darkness of his room. In truth, the only light was emanating from his computer screen.

"For your friend's party," Iroh explained. "We were invited."

"I'm not going," Zuko snapped.

"But nephew..." Iroh objected. "They might have great food!"

Zuko was silent for a minute. "I'm _not_ going." Part of Zuko ached to go, but he could not face his friends now. He had been avoiding them ever since the loss to Sozin Academy.

On the other side of the door, Iroh sighed. Ever since Zuko's fall from grace, he had become secluded inside his room. Iroh just hoped Zuko wasn't pushing his friends' away.

"Alright," Iroh accepted. Zuko could hear as his steps faded away.

Zuko redirected his attention back to the computer screen. He had pulled up a news website, only to see a picture of himself on the front page.

**Heir to Pheonix Industries, Disgraced and Disowned**

_Heir of Pheonix Industries, Zuko Atesh…_

Zuko paused at the sight of his true surname. Nyran had been a name he had chosen for himself, per the request of his father. When Ozai had Zuko transferred to the suburban high school, he had demanded Zuko choose a pseudonym to avoid ties with the wealthy family.

Zuko had heard the name as a child in one of Uncle's stories, and had been fond of it ever since.

Zuko redirected his attention back to the article and began reading again.

_Heir of Pheonix Industries, seventeen-year-old Zuko Atesh, had reportedly been disowned by his father, the head CEO. The CEO, Ozai Atesh, has refused to speak with the press about this matter. It is still uncertain whether or not the young heir is still living under the jurisdiction of his father, and if these reports are indeed valid._

_However, it would not be farfetched. The Atesh family's past is a troubled one. At the age of twelve, a young Zuko had let slip a bit of information that suggested his father's weapons' company had been dealing to both sides in the war. An investigation by officials prompted no conclusive evidence however._

Zuko absentmindedly touched the faint burn scar on his face while reading.

_Only two weeks after, there was a fire in the home of the Atesh family. It resulted in the death of Sozin Atesh, the co-founder and CEO at the time. Ozai's wife, Ursa also perished in the fire, although her body was never found._

Zuko clenched his fists. How dare they mention his mother!

_It was reported that young Zuko sustained burn damage to his face. Ozai and younger daughter Azula were unharmed._

Zuko grimaced at his sister name. He kept reading, although he didn't know why.

_After the tragic incident, Ozai's older brother Iroh stepped down from his birthright, in favor of joining the military. He left Ozai to take over as the head of Phoenix Industries. Ozai continued to follow in his father's footsteps, inventing innovative, devastating weapons and distributing them to militaries._

_Phoenix Industries was once a manufacturer of armor for soldiers. However after the retirement of co-founder and long-time best friend of Sozin Atesh, Roku Kundun, Atesh moved the company in a more aggressive direction, where it has stayed._

_The youngest member of the Atesh family, Azula, has not been named the new heir of the company. It is unknown whether Zuko Atesh is still set to inherit the massive corporation, or if it is only a matter of time before the young prodigy Azula takes over command. _

Zuko remained still for a brief minute, until his rage boiled over. He slammed a fist down on the laptop, leaving a jagged crack along the top as it split.

Zuko grit his teeth, resisting the urge to shout. Eventually, anger crumbled his willpower and a violent roar escaped his lips.

In the other room, Iroh sighed. He had watched the morning news that day, and knew what would have caused such an outburst in his nephew. Zuko had found the article after all.

- A -

"Food!" Sokka shouted. He practically dove ahead of everyone to reach the steps first, and then scrambled up the steps, almost drooling.

"Run Snoozles!" Toph jeered, following behind him. Teo followed Toph, then Katara, leaving Aang and his patience to head up the rear.

For the past hour or so, the five of them had been playing around downstairs. The siblings, Toph, and Aang had been engaged in a round-robin air hockey tournament, listening to music, while Teo fiddled with parts under the table, trying to make the fans blow harder. Their only source of food had been microwaveable popcorn, of which Sokka had already consumed three bags by himself.

"Eat up," Kanna advised, as the children gathered around the food on the countertop.

"Sokka, slow down," Katara reprimanded her older brother as he took turns filling his plate and stuffing foot in his mouth.

"Sh-mmh," Sokka said. He had meant to say 'sorry', but the whole chicken leg currently sticking out of his mouth had muffled his words.

Aang let out a chuckle as he filled his plate with salad, fruits, and pasta.

"You aren't going to eat any meat?" Katara asked with concern. She noticed Aang's plate had been devoid of substantial food.

"Of course," Aang smiled, but looked confused. "I'm a vegetarian."

Katara had noticed Aang never ate any of the meat in dishes she had prepared, but never called him out on it. She didn't want Aang to feel bad, but the thought of him being a vegetarian had honestly never crossed her mind.

"Aang, why didn't you say something?" Katara asked, exasperated. "I would've made you something without - "

- Katara," Aang interrupted, "I didn't say anything because I am grateful for any meal you prepare for me. I try not to be a nuscience to the chefs."

"But Aang," Katara persisted.

_Ding-dong._

The ring of the doorbell disrupted Aang and Katara's conversation.

"I'll get it," Sokka offered, standing up from his plate. He jogged over to the door and down the steps.

"Who is it?" Hakoda shouted.

Sokka pulled open the door, to see the familiar wolf-like man before him. "It's Bato," he announced proudly.

"Hey Sokka," Bato greeted, clapping him on the shoulder. "I'm not too late, am I?" he yelled up the stairs to Hakoda.

"Come on in," Hakoda yelled in response. Once Bato got his food and settled in, Hakoda went around introducing everyone to Bato, before engaging in conversation with his best friend.

Bato was like a brother to Hakoda, and seeing his _whole_ family gathered together, at his home shot a bullet through Hakoda's heart. He was going to have to leave this happiness, this peace inside him, and why? Because Hakoda was a brave man, but a coward of a father.

"I need to ask you a favor," Bato whispered.

"Okay," Hakoda replied, looking alarmed.

Bato quickly placed a reassuring hand on Hakoda's shoulder. "It's nothing bad, no need to worry."

They silently moved into the hallway, giving them privacy to speak freely.

- A -

Meanwhile the children had finished eating, except Sokka of course, and headed back downstairs.

Bored of air hockey, Teo, Toph, and Sokka started some kind of shooter game. Aang and Katara sat on the other couch. Katara threw her legs onto Aang's lap to get more comfortable. Not that Aang minded, this wasn't the first time.

"Okay," Sokka said, holding up the last remote. "Who's going to be our fourth?"

"No," Katara declared.

"Aang?" Sokka turned to the kid.

Aang held up his hand in defense. "No thank you, Sokka."

"Come on Twinkletoes," Toph complained.

Aang shook his head.

_Ding, dong._

The children all looked at each other, puzzled.

"Isn't everyone here?" Teo asked.

"Zuko, maybe?" Katara reminded.

Sokka stood up and walked to the beginning of the stairwell. "Should I get that, dad?"

"Yeah, go ahead," Hakoda gave him the all-clear.

Sokka methodically unlocked the bolt on the door, and stepped out of the way of its swing.

The person behind the door was Yue.

Sokka rubbed his eyes, not believing the girl in front of him was actually _in front of him_.

"Yue?" he asked.

"Yeah," Yue answered shyly, standing awkwardly on the patio. "I need to talk to you," she continued, gaining confidence in her words.

"Is everything okay?" Sokka was shell-shocked. Yue had been avoiding him for over a month now, and all of a sudden she just showed up on his doorstep?

"Yeah," Yue replied, a bit breathless from the cold.

"Who is it, Sokka?" someone yelled down from upstairs.

Sokka turned his head around, keeping Yue hidden by the door. "Just a friend," Sokka lied, "Just give me a minute." Sokka loved his family and all, but this was one matter he wanted them to stay out of.

Sokka turned back around to Yue.

"Should I come inside?" she asked hesitantly, unsure what to do.

"We're having a party right now, so it's probably better if we talk outside," Sokka explained very realistically.

He checked behind him to see if anyone was looking, and then Sokka closed the door behind him. "So what did you want to talk about?" Sokka asked, still waiting for Yue to fade into thin air.

She motioned for them to sit on the edge of the concrete patio in front of the house. Sokka regarded her carefully, but sat down all the same. The cold of the air stung his face, and the icy touch of the stone seeped into his legs.

Yue took a deep breath. "I want to apologize to you," she began. "I shouldn't have avoided you after that night."

Sokka merely looked up from staring at the ground, and watched her facial expression. There was only guilt there, and Sokka felt a pang in his stomach.

"No," Sokka piped up, "I shouldn't have forced you to make an ultimatum. That was wrong of me, and I'm sorry if that's what pushed you away. I never meant for that to happen."

Yue placed a hand on his knee. "No, don't be. I wanted to kiss you…" Yue couldn't help but blush as she spoke.

"You did?" Sokka's head perked up, and a smile crossed his face.

"Yeah," Yue repeated. "I ran away because I liked you, but we'd never work out."

"Oh." Sokka's head fell and his shoulders' slumped. "I get it. You come from a rich family, and I'm just a regular guy."

"No! That's not it all all," Yue quickly said. She inhaled, and pulled at the jacket collar surrounding her neck. Sokka glanced over to see her pull a tiny silver chain out, and rest it in her palm.

She held it out for Sokka to see. There, at the end, was an engagement ring. "I'm engaged to be married," Yue explained, her voice cracking.

Sokka couldn't help it as the words came out. "People still do that?" As soon as he said, it, he smacked his forehead in realization of the stupidity of his words.

Yue merely nodded, her eyes watering.

"Hey, hey, I'm sorry," Sokka said, scooting closer to her. He took a thin hand and wiped a tear off her cheek.

"I'm so sorry I led you on," Yue continued, the tears continuing to flow.

Sokka scooted even closer to her, to the point she was practically in his lap. "It's okay," Sokka reassured her. "Look, I have an idea."

"What?" Yue said, looking up hopefully.

"Well," Sokka stammered, trying to find the right words, "What if we dated anyways? I don't really want to hide it from your parents, but I …. I really want to date you."

Yue's eyes opened in surprise. "Really? My arranged marriage doesn't affect what you think about me?"

"No," Sokka shook his head earnestly. "It sucks that you're even arranged to be married. But while I wish I could help you there, all I want to do is make you happy in the meantime. You're so beautiful, and smart, and kind… and you deserve to be happy."

"Really?" Now it was Yue's turned to be shocked. No guy had ever called her beautiful before. "Okay, let's try it," Yue agreed.

Sokka bent his head down towards her, and Yue crooned her neck upwards so their lips touched.

Sokka couldn't help but smile like an idiot when they broke apart. "Yes!" he cheered, punching the air. "Woo!"

Yue couldn't help but giggle at the goofball in front of her. The laugher cleared her tears up right away.

"Come on; let's go inside," Sokka said, "Its cold out here." He held the door open, and then followed his new girlfriend into the warm house.

- A -

"Cake time!" Sokka cheered.

"Everyone, downstairs," Kanna ordered. She led the pack as they all headed downstairs. Relatives and children all squeezed together in the main room, with Hakoda at the far side of the air hockey table. Kanna scooted behind the small bar area and pulled out a cake. Someone turned out the lights, so the only source of light came from the dozens of candles on top of the cake.

"Oh come on," Hakoda teased, as the cake was set in front of him on the table. "This is way too many candles. I've only had two birthdays."

"Oh come on, old man," Bato teased. "I'm sure you can muster up a bit of strength."

Hakoda let out a belly laugh in response. "Alright. Come on kids; help your old man out."

Sokka abandoned the side of his girlfriend to lean in on his dad's right side. Katara came over to the left.

"Three…two…one!" The mass of people cheered. Hakoda and his children all leaned in and blew out the forty something candles on the top of the cake.

- A -

"Hey."

Aang felt a warm hand gently rest on his shoulder.

He had stuck out during the cake ceremony, to go sit out on the back porch. The cold felt good to him, it cleared his head and made Aang feel more awake.

"You okay?" Katara repeated.

"Yeah," Aang nodded truthfully. "I was just thinking."

Katara sat down beside him on the edge of the deck. "About what?"

Aang felt her press her shoe up against the side of his foot. It was not uncommon for them to be touching in some way, whether it was their hands when walking next to each other, legs when they lay near each other, or feet when they sat near each other.

"My family..." Aang spoke. "You guys all seem so happy together. It just makes me wonder if my family had great memories and celebrations like these."

Katara placed her hand back on Aang's shoulder. "Of course they did, Aang. And I'm sure you were right in the middle of all of it, enjoying yourself. Besides, Sokka and I, we're your family now too."

Aang looked down at his thumbs, which were twirling around each other. "I think that's part of what's been on my mind so much."

Katara looked at Aang with interest. "What do you mean?"

Aang took a deep breath before continuing. "I...I _like_ you Katara."

Katara let out a sigh and leaned against Aang's shoulder. "I know. It's complicated isn't it?"

"Yeah," Aang breathed. "Part of it's a stupid childish crush, but there's this other part. That part could fall in love with you. You took me in, made me part of your family. But you're my best friend too. I don't know how else to say it. I just really do _care_ about you."

Aang paused, giving Katara a chance to speak. "When we first met, I did have a bit of a crush on you. You seemed like a genuine good guy. But as we grew closer, I realized just how much I rely on you. You're there for me."

"You ground me," Aang explained. "Just when I think to give it all up and float up into the sky, you pull me back down." Aang stopped to look Katara in the eye. "I would never want a relationship to endanger that."

"Can be honest with you for a second Aang?" Katara asked.

"Sure."

"I like you. But I like this other guy as well. It's probably just a fling, but I'm young, and that's what I gravitate to," Katara explained. "A few months ago, the day we went to Toph's, I went to the school to practice soccer. Jet showed up and we played together. And … he kissed me. I hated him for it at the time, because I still liked you."

Aand was quiet for a bit. "Does he make you happy?" he finally broke the silence.

"Yes, I guess so," Katara answered, after contemplating it.

"Then I'm fine with it," Aang spoke.

"Really?" Katara looked at him strangely. That's not something most guys would say to the girl they liked.

Aand looked at Katara again. "I would rather be your best friend for eternity, than your boyfriend for a night."

Katara was quiet for awhile. "Thank you Aang," she stated. He only said that, because that's all there was to say. He had lifted a huge weight off her shoulders.

"Just promise me one thing," Aang asked. "Promise that this won't change the way we act to each other. We'll still touch our feet together, lie next to each other, and be there for each other even when we're mad. We'll still joke around and stay up late goofing off. We will still stay the same people, and when one starts to stray, the other will bring them back."

"I promise." Katara stuck out her pinkie finger, a faint smile on her face.

"I promise too," Aang accepted, wrapping his finger tight around hers.

"I think there's some cake left," Katara offered up.

"Cake?!" Aang exclaimed happily. He stood up, dragging Katara with him. "Well let's go get some then!"

Katara couldn't help but laugh. And neither could Aang.

* * *

First off, thank you for all the positive responses with the reviews. This was a bit of the longer chapters; normally they're only 20-30 minutes long because, frankly, I get distracted. And I figured some readers do too. As the story progresses it'll (hopefully) get longer and more in-depth.

Also, no-worries, the friend-zone won't last forever. It's just part of the plot, as this story is about how Aang and Katara's friendship progresses into a lifelong relationship.

Hope you enjoy,

- Dapper

P.S. I hate mid-terms.


	14. Chapter 135 and Note

Hey guys,

I apologize for not updating since ... a long time ago. Unfortunately, I was in a crash, and I shattered a few vertebrae in my spine which had to be replaced. (And some nice cuts and bruises, a lovely sprained wrist). Yep, if you winced and gave a mental "ouch", I can tell you you're right-on. Ever since I got off the painkillers enough to form logical thoughts and avoid fainting on my way to pee, I've been busy trying to surface in the pool of work I now need to make up. The silver lining is my back now looks very similar to Aang's, so I'm covered if a psycho princess ever tries to shoot lightning at me.

I have not forgotten this story, just been a tad bit preoccupied. I did feel like I owed everyone an explanation though. Please just bare with me here; I will try my best to get back soon. Thank you.

Also, FFNet doesn't like Chapters being published with just Author's Notes, (And I feel bad if I got your hopes up with a "new chapter"), so here's a short insightful segment on everyone's famous ass, Jet.

Once more, I apologize, and thank you for understanding.

- Dapper

P.S. Sorry if I seem out of character, I still am on low-dose painkillers.

* * *

Jet looked in the mirror.

There was the outline of a man, sitting on a swinging plank of wood, covered with hay, in a dark wooden room of sorts.

Light from the sunset filtered into the room and tinted everything red.

He bowed his head again so the image in the mirror was replaced by his hands. His fingers were interlocked, long fingers stretching over large hands. Half-healed scrapes and cuts were barely visible in the dim light.

Jet sighed. Was it a sigh of frustration or resignation? He didn't know; didn't care.

He picked up his leather jacket off the swing next to him, and shrugged it onto his shoulders as he stood.

He approached the mirror, only standing a foot away. Everything was magnified.

The tallies etched into his black leather belt. A count of all the girls Jet had slept with.

The outline of the cigarette box in his pants pocket. The brand new box was half empty.

The orange bandana tied around his neck. The messed up, I-don't-give-a-shit hair. The worn-down leather jacket.

Perhaps one day someone might know why these things came to be. Perhaps.

But as of right now, Jet could not afford to be sentimental. He needed money.

So with one last glance at the boy in the mirror, Jet slung his heavy old backpack over his shoulder and began to walk out the doorway of the wooden treehouse.

He spat his cigarette onto the ground and stepped over it as he walked, extinguishing the flame. And as the embers died, he ignited the rebellious fire in his eyes, and kept walking.

He didn't look back at his childhood treehouse. He couldn't afford to.

All that was on his mind was the bus ticket into the city in his pocket, and the money he needed to earn.

This was, after all, a routine.


End file.
